Nirvana
by Dinx
Summary: Their story begins with lessons of love; many sexy positions of the Kama Sutra. But what happens when the teacher becomes the student? A drabble fic. 100 chapters of 100 words each. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

First I need to thank DreamOfTheEndless for being the most awesomely patient and encouraging pre-reader, cheerleader, hand-holder, word finder, idea bouncer, and friend a girl could ask for. Seriously. I love her. This story would not have happened if not for her.

_A little info:_ This is my first attempt at a drabble fic, and it's entirely different from my WIP. Chapters will all be exactly one hundred words (I know, I'm crazy – LOL!) I'll be posting two chapters a day until the story ends. That being said, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Summit (EPOV)<strong>

Sierra Nevada Mountains…  
>Beautiful, peaceful, transcendent.<br>Solitary.  
><em>Home<em>.

Rising sun, another day.  
>Spiritual awareness. Enlightenment.<br>Meditation, yoga, balance.  
>Nourishment, mental and physical.<br>Time to hunt.

Dew and fog encompass.  
>The rustling of leaves and branches.<br>A black bear, eating berries.  
>Splendid.<p>

The thudding heartbeat, rush of blood.  
>Heat radiating toward me.<br>Mouth filled with venom, prepared to strike.  
>I stand still, waiting to pounce.<p>

A slight breeze.  
>A smell. I know it.<br>Distinct, yet different.  
>One I haven't smelled in fifty years.<br>But there's no mistaking.  
>Vampire.<p>

A craving, so strong.  
>Course changed.<br>No longer the bear.  
>I want.<br>_Her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, what did you learn in this chapter? What do you think about this Edward? Who do you think he's stumbled upon? I'm anxiously awaiting your thoughts, so please leave a review!

The amazingly talented Mehek18 made a beautiful banner for this story. You can find the link for it on my profile.

See you in a few hours. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Thanks to DreamOfTheEndless for her all around amazingness. I want to squeezy hug her, but Canada is way too far away from Texas. :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Enticement (EPOV)<strong>

She steps into view, skittish and wild.  
>Both of us aimed for the kill.<br>I blink.  
>She attacks.<br>Seizing the moment as I watch.

All these years.  
>Alone.<br>Thinking I was fine.  
>She makes me realize I'm not.<br>I'm mesmerized.

I shift, she stands.  
>A silent dance, taking each other in.<br>I introduce, "I'm Edward."  
>She smiles, hands meet.<br>A spark.  
>"Isabella," she replies, but I can call her Bella.<br>The name suits her. She is beautiful.

_Is she surprised by me?_  
>Can't really tell.<br>Her mind, strangely silent.  
>Enthralled and intrigued.<br>I need to know her.  
>Offer an invitation.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, he meets the mysterious vampire. Were you right in who you thought it would be? Will she accept his invitation? Leave a review and let me know. =)

See you tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Love and thanks to DreamOfTheEndless. She makes this story SO much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Persuasion (BPOV)<strong>

I find him easily and make my entrance.  
>Orchestrating our introductions, as planned.<br>My goldens met with the most gorgeous ambers.  
>Alice left a lot out.<p>

A touch with an introduction.  
>My stone flesh tingles.<br>In awe of this marble god before me.  
>Never felt like this before.<p>

I play shy.  
>He's inviting.<br>I say yes.  
><em>Does he feel that?<em>  
>The pull of wanting to be near.<p>

I follow him home.  
>A cabin, charming and rustic.<br>Well hidden away from the world.  
>Perfect.<br>Much like him.

He is welcoming.  
>Wants my company.<br>So, I stay.  
>Captivated by his lascivious beauty.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Attraction is already forming. Woot! Bella is a little mysterious. Guesses on her? I'd love to hear your ideas. Tell me in a review! :D

Wondering what Edward's cabin looks like? There's a link to a pic on my profile.

See you in a few hours! =]


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is amazing. Are you reading her story, Beautiful Sorrow? If not, you need to. You can find it in my favorites.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Possibilities (BPOV)<strong>

Warm and cozy.  
>Feels like I belong.<br>Or I could.  
>He tells me to make myself at home.<p>

Him.  
>Alone too long.<br>Me.  
>On a mission.<br>Both of us.  
>Desperate for more.<p>

Together.  
>A chance, a connection.<br>Two halves, a whole?  
>Friends.<br>Possibly more.

We spend time.  
>Minutes, hours, days.<br>Pass in a blur.  
>Comfortable and easy.<p>

We talk, hunt, read.  
>Hundreds of books in his study.<br>Some classics, some moderns.  
>But most of them spiritual.<p>

Yoga.  
>Tantra.<br>The Kama Sutra.  
>Some kind of guru?<p>

Perplexed, yet fascinated.  
>He notices me, looking.<br>Pictures. Positions.  
>A manual.<br>"Can you teach me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

O.O Bella doesn't seem so shy now, does she? Let's just say, things are gonna be heating up _very_ soon. ;) Can you handle that? Let me know in a review.

See you tomorrow! =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Thanks to DreamOfTheEndless, as always, for being her beautiful, talented, sweet self. We hope you like this chapter. It's the start of fun times ahead. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Desires (BPOV)<strong>

He shrugs, looking nervous.  
>A slanted smile.<br>My favorite.  
>I bat my lashes, asking nicely.<br>"Please?"

Caving in to my pleas.  
>Always giving.<br>So sweet.  
>Desire building.<br>He wants this, too.  
>I smirk.<p>

The book from my hand.  
>Tossed to the floor.<br>He cups my face.  
>Gazes into my eyes.<br>"I'm yours."

A gentle kiss.  
><em>Oh his lips!<em>  
>The feel of his fingertips.<br>Need to have him inside.

So sexy and secure.  
>I want this man to own me.<br>I want him to teach me.  
>I want him to touch me.<br>I want him to fuck me.  
>And he does.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

O.o Edward's _up_ next. What do you think he's _into_? LOL! Tell me in a review. ;)

Happy Friday, cuties! See you in a few hours! =]


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Can someone move Canada next door to Texas? DreamOfTheEndless is too far away, and I hate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Beginning (EPOV)<strong>

At first she's anxious, but then seems sure.  
>Convinced by a promise and caress.<br>So long since I've touched.  
>Ten years.<br>As if I've been waiting for her.

Her eyes and her lips, so perfectly inviting.  
>Yet, there are parts I want more.<br>Our desires made known.  
>An agreement, our secret.<br>No one, but each other.

Lessons of love.  
>Slow and easy, then harder.<br>My body, her teacher.  
>Her pussy, so eager.<br>Soft, wet, and warm.

My cock buried inside her.  
>Many ways.<br>Bending, twisting, swirling, thrusting.  
>Fucking.<br>Practice makes perfect.  
>By the end, she'll know all my secrets.<p>

Begin…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

What a perfect day for this chapter after Rob was talking about Edward's thrusting technique in his press conference earlier. Somehow, I'll bet he thrusts just fine. But I'd be willing to let him practice on me. JS. ;)

Tomorrow, we get our first lesson. Are you ready? Tell me in a review.

See you tomorrow! =]


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

_Note:_ The true Kama Sutra is sexy and erotic. The terms they use, not so much. For the sake of flow, I've referenced Cosmopolitan's modern, westernized version of it. The positions are just as hawt. They just have quirkier names.

DreamOfTheEndless is computer-less this weekend. I miss her. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Lesson 1 (EPOV)<strong>

Hidden away.  
>No prying eyes.<br>Just mine and hers. Lustful.

Concerns are met.  
>She eases, I'm not her first.<br>I ease, we'll start slow.

**Lesson one…**  
><em>Cosmo Cat<em>_._

She's quick to follow. Her back to the floor.  
>Legs spread, I nestle between.<br>A perfect fit.

Sheathed inside.  
>My palms flat on either side.<br>Arms straight. Holding me above, two inches.

Pelvises aligned, I rock.  
>She thrusts.<br>So in sync.  
>Her clit, my cock.<br>"Oh God!"

Walls clamping.  
>Moaning and panting.<br>Both exploding.  
>Spent, I fall against her.<p>

Fast learner.  
>May not be first.<br>But maybe I'll be her last.  
>Onward…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Part of the inspiration for this story was to learn and share some fun information to spice up life a little. (You can thank me later. LOL!) So, how about some homework? Are you game? You've got to be 18 to play along, though.

Here's your assignment: With each chapter describing a position, give it a try at home. Fun, right? Much better than those boring assignments from school. :D I expect to hear back how it went. ;) They'll get trickier as we go.

For a visual of this position, click the link on my profile titled **Lesson 1**. Use your bodies and imaginations for the rest.

Lesson two is up next. Just think of the fun night you'll have tonight. *winks* Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

See you in a few hours! =]


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes**:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

A day without chats with DreamOfTheEndless is like a day without sunshine. :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Lesson 2 (EPOV)<strong>

Slower breaths.  
>Gentle touches.<br>Smiling and content.  
>I move to her back.<p>

Both facing forward.  
>Kisses upon her neck.<br>Ready?

_Saucy Spoons. _**Lesson two...**

Her back against me, I enter.  
>Filling, stretching, full.<br>"Fuck."  
>So good.<br>She squeezes my ass.  
>I cup her tits.<br>Nipples so hard.  
>Pinch.<p>

Legs in a curve.  
>My hand travels down.<br>"Tell me what you want." Whispered.  
>Her hand weaves with mine.<br>Setting the pace as I flick.

This is how she likes to be touched.  
>More pumping and swirling.<br>All-over, exploring.  
>This goddess has me coming undone.<br>Releases again.  
>Ahhh.<br>Languorous, on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

There ya go. Two lessons for you to master. Make Edward proud. Show him what a good learner you are. ;-) Pic of the position is on my profile.

Don't forget to leave me a review. I love hearing your pervy thoughts.

See you tomorrow! Unless you have Twitter… because you'll find me drunk tweeting tonight from a kickass Halloween party. I'm Dinx219 on there. :D Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Still no DreamOfTheEndless. Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Lesson 3 (EPOV)<strong>

We gaze.  
>Share smiles and secrets. Kisses and words.<br>Need all of her.  
>"Let me in."<p>

She does, and she's everything.  
>I want her to be.<br>Can't get enough.  
>Both of us eager.<br>One more today, and I'll beg more later.

**Lesson three…**  
><em>G-Spot Jiggy<em>_._

Her on all fours.  
>Me kneeling behind.<br>Plunge. Primal.  
>My little tiger.<br>Deep to the spot. Her spot. _G-spot_.  
>Earning its name.<br>"Jesus!" she screams.

My hands.  
>Her hips.<br>Balance.  
>Deeper and harder. Over and over.<br>Skin slapping.  
>Clenching and squirting.<br>Sated.  
>Fucking bliss.<p>

Peppered kisses.  
>Shoulder.<br>Back.  
>So much I've been missing.<br>"All mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, have you been practicing? Like Edward said, it makes perfect. ;) Tell me all about it in a review.

The pic for Lesson 3 is up on my profile. :)

I need caffeine and food. See you later today! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is so awesome! Her passion for Edward is quite possibly one of the cutest things ever. She makes me laugh daily with stories and rants. She's made of WIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Unexpected (BPOV)<strong>

A couple short weeks.  
>My life has been altered.<br>Totally consumed by this man.  
>Sexy fucker.<p>

Bronze hair.  
>Sculpted body.<br>Eyes I get lost in.  
>Soulful and full of life.<p>

He lights me on fire.  
>With his talk.<br>With his tricks.  
>With his cock, long and thick.<br>I want buried deep inside me.

Once bored.  
>Now adored.<br>He has me inspired.  
>So wrapped up.<br>In feelings and emotion.

Much more than I planned for.  
>My lover.<br>My mentor.  
>He's got me excited and wanton.<p>

He leads, and I follow.  
>I'd even swallow.<br>Then he asks me, "Baby, are you flexible?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

O.o Why do you think he's asking that? Tell me your ideas in a review.

Lesson 4 is up next. See you tomorrow! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is back! I missed her so much. She's a good treat this fine Halloween morning. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Lesson 4 (EPOV)<strong>

Eye brow quirked, lips smirked.  
>"Flexible?"<br>"Hmm." My response.  
>Kisses to her forehead, cheeks, throat.<br>Standing, facing each other.  
>Naked.<br>"Try me."  
>She's up for the challenge.<p>

_Lusty Leg Lift._  
><strong>Lesson four...<strong>

My stance widened, knees bent.  
>Wrapped arms.<br>Hers 'round my neck.  
>Mine to her back.<br>I dip, pulling her right leg over my shoulder.

Slowly sliding.  
>Deep inside.<br>Deeper the further I stand.  
>Both of us vertical.<br>Up against the wall.  
>She pushes, taking control.<p>

Thrusting and rocking.  
>Pumping and pulling.<br>Screaming.  
>Simultaneous erupting.<br>I like this.  
>Need this.<br>Missed this.  
>No, needed her.<br>Was missing _her_.

Mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Happy Halloween, kiddies! Hopefully this was a tasty little nugget for you. It's time to get bendy. ;-) Told you they were going to get trickier as we went. LOL! Picture of **Lesson 4** is up on my profile.

Bella is up next. See you in a few hours! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

It's been a good day. Got to talk to DreamOfTheEndless, wrote some more chapters, and now I'm handing out candy while the boys are out trick-or-treating. Hope you're having a Happy Halloween, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Wants (BPOV)<strong>

Thoroughly fucked.  
>Content on the floor.<br>Sweet words and kisses from his lips.  
>He wants more.<p>

What do you want?  
>What do you need?<br>Baby.  
>Say it's me.<br>His eyes plead.

My body, my thoughts.  
>Filled with him.<br>I've fallen.  
>No longer a task.<p>

Silent.  
>No words from my mouth.<br>Will he want me?  
>When he hears the truth.<p>

Feels like forever.  
>Or it could.<br>He wants that.  
>I think.<br>So do I.

Want to tell him.  
>Nearly have.<br>It's so hard.  
>Keeping him out.<p>

My dead heart.  
>Almost beats.<br>For him.  
>With him.<br>I'm alive.

Show me five…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Looks like Bella is quite taken with Edward. What do you think she's hiding? Tell me your ideas in a review. It would be the best kind of treat.

Lesson 5 is up next. See you tomorrow! Stay safe out there! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless rocks! You guys don't even know the amazing ideas she brings to this story, and she definitely keeps me on track. I luffs her lots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Lesson 5 (EPOV)<strong>

She confounds me.  
>Delights, frustrates, and excites me.<br>I want all.  
>She gives some.<br>Tiny slivers and fragments of what's inside.

Like a puzzle.  
>I want to fit her bits and pieces.<br>Know and love them.  
>Suck and fuck them.<br>Memorize them all.

_Will she let me?_  
>"Tell me your secrets, baby."<br>I'm showing you mine.  
><strong>Lesson five…<strong>  
><em>The Dragon<em>_.__  
><em>  
>Her on her stomach.<br>Pillows under pelvis.  
>Arms raised over head and legs spread.<br>I mimic.  
>Stretching out on her back as I enter.<br>"Unghh… so good!"

Sensual swirling.  
>Circular whirling.<br>Tongue, lips, and teeth exploring.  
>Moving together.<br>We come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

You get two lessons today. Woot! I think you'll be able to handle them. (No cranes required, Errontrisha). LOL! Picture of **Lesson 5** is up on my profile.

See you in a few hours! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is so rad. Not only is she a huge help with this story, but she also shares pretty pics and gifs of Rob with me. Yeah, we might obsess over him a little. Don't judge. You know you all do it, too. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Lesson 6 (EPOV)<strong>

Lots of hours in a day.  
>When you don't need to sleep.<br>Especially when all alone.

But now that she's here.  
>And eager to play.<br>I can't keep my hands to myself.

Frisky and flirty.  
>Lighthearted and fun.<br>Luring, I tease with my tongue.

_Spider Web__._  
><strong>Lesson six…<strong>

On our sides, facing each other.  
>Legs scissored, we hold on tight.<br>I enter.  
>So deep.<br>Grinding and circular.  
>Hips moving together.<br>A sexual gossamer.  
>The tension.<br>The friction.  
>So right.<br>Nibbling and stroking.  
>Erotically provoking.<br>Nails running down my back.  
>Spine tingling.<br>Nerve tickling.  
>Salaciously shivering.<br>Mind blowing.  
>Orgasms for both.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

See, you guys can do this one. *smirks* I have faith in you. ;) Picture of the position is up on my profile.

And you're in luck. You get two more lessons tomorrow. WooHoo! Edward is an eager teacher, wouldn't you say? Tell me what's going on in those dirty minds and leave a review. =)

See you tomorrow! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is so much fun. Not only does she make this story better, she makes my days better, too. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Lesson 7 (EPOV)<strong>

We take a break.  
>It doesn't last long.<br>Not when she's naked.  
>And straddling.<p>

Eyes are locked.  
>Hooded and glazed.<br>So fucking sexy.  
>Atop me.<p>

Which leads us.  
>To our next position.<br>**Lesson seven…**  
><em>Straddle His Saddle<em>_._

My arms stretched out.  
>Behind for support.<br>Legs crossed.  
>Indian-style.<p>

She stays straddled.  
>Holding on to my shoulders.<br>With leverage.  
>Sinks down on my cock.<p>

Leaning forward.  
>Bodies touching.<br>Nipples brushing.  
>She rides me.<p>

Slow and shallow.  
>Circular then deep.<br>No explaining.  
>She's got this.<p>

Feels so good.  
>Driving me nuts.<br>So insatiable.  
>Excitable and exploding.<p>

One more.  
>Then it's time to eat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Hiya, sweeties! I hope your day is off to a good start. Mine is kinda sucking. You reviews make me smile, though. Leave one.

Picture of **Lesson 7** is up on my profile.

See you in a few hours! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Much thanks and praise to DreamOfTheEndless, as always. Are you reading her story yet? If not, get on it. It's amazing, like her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Lesson 8 (BPOV)<strong>

Muscles are clenched.  
>We stand.<br>Do a stretch.  
>The sinews beneath his flesh flex.<br>_So Seraphic_.

Glorious to look at.  
>Long, lean, and strong.<br>The feel of him.  
>Heavenly filling me.<p>

I nudge with my bottom.  
>Teasing and taunting.<br>He likes it.  
>I see from his smirk.<p>

Eyes darkened.  
>Lips wet.<br>He guides.  
>Let's get to it.<p>

_Frisky Floor Show.__  
><em>**Lesson Eight…****  
><strong>  
>Bend me over.<br>Hands to the floor.  
>Ass in the air.<br>A good angle.  
>His hands on my hips, he plunges.<p>

Thrusting downward.  
>Perfect pressure.<br>"Ohhh, God, please go faster."  
>My clit's never felt so good.<p>

Fucking heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Important conversation up next, so no lessons tomorrow, kiddies. I wanted to give you time to get caught back up on your homework. I think some of you are falling behind. Yep. You know who you are. *looks pointedly at you through screen* LOL! Besides, even vampires need to take a break to eat. ;)

I had someone ask a really good question in a review earlier today. She wanted to know how much time has passed, and I thought others may be wondering that, too. At this point in the story, about 3 weeks have gone by. With 100 words, I have to be very selective in what I choose, but you should have noticed little clues throughout like "days passed", "a couple short weeks", etc. They are subtle, so they may not jump out at you like some of the other words written. Ahem! *clears throat* You know the ones. Anyway, just thought I'd address that. These two are definitely hot for each other, but they aren't doing everything in one day, either. ;)

Picture of **Lesson 8** is on my profile. Your men should all be thanking me. LOL! But a review from you works, too. *Smooches*

See you tomorrow! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is truly awesome! Don't know what I'd do without her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Provisions (EPOV)<strong>

We lose track of time.  
>Submerged in each other.<br>Days upon days indoors.  
>Consumed with lust.<br>We ravish and devour.  
>Wishing to disregard the burn.<p>

The need for sustenance.  
>Feed we must.<br>Singeing and torching our throats.  
>But procrastinate we do.<br>In each other's arms.  
>Until sheer thirst drives us outdoors.<p>

Throwing on clothes.  
>We cut through the forest.<br>With predators' precision, we strike.  
>A feast to extinguish.<br>Replenish and fill.  
>And afterward we lie by the river.<br>Languidly absorbing the blood.

In the dying rays of sun.  
>I take in her orbs.<br>Amber and warm.  
>"Talk to me, Bella."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Some dinner and a chat. Sound good? Let me know what you're thinking in a review.

See you in a few hours! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I owe DreamOfTheEndless lots and lots of hugs. She's amazing. Thanks for being so great, bb! Love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Constraint (BPOV)<strong>

Needing to talk.  
>Sounds so ominous.<br>He has questions.  
>Makes me nervous.<br>Wants to know me.  
>I want that, too.<br>But how much can I say?  
>Without making him stray.<p>

He knows the basics.  
>Florida. Only child. Twenty-three. September.<br>All sorts of favorites.  
>Movies, music, books, and persuasions.<br>Now it gets harder.  
>More personal and complicated.<br>The rest of my story.  
>"Please tell me," he says.<p>

Knew he would ask.  
>Been dreading it for days.<br>Give him the highlights.  
>Skipping facts that he'd hate.<br>Need to deflect this.  
>I'm falling in love.<br>Know he's not ready.  
>Need time to explain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Bella's afraid to open up just yet. She will… eventually. But there's something he doesn't know about her that she feels may ruin this love she's found with him. Eep! It's a hard place to be in. Especially since she wasn't expecting it to be so overwhelming.

More convo up next. We're actually going to learn a good deal more about Edward. :) He's gonna be more forthcoming when it comes to histories. I hope you stick with me. Tell me your thoughts in a review.

See you tomorrow! XOXO!


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Hoping that DreamOfTheEndless has all her computer issues fixed this weekend. *Nods and crosses fingers* I miss her too much when we don't talk for days.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Sharing (BPOV)<strong>

He hovers.  
>Breath bated.<br>Clings to my every word  
>Hope it's enough.<br>Keep the rest to myself.  
>Alice and the Cullens.<p>

Like a moth.  
>He's the flame.<br>Worry I'm going to get burned.  
>He seems happy.<br>Non-suspecting.  
>Tells me a story of his own.<p>

Had a family.  
>Felt alone.<br>Sought the attention.  
>Of many women.<br>Dangerous distractions.  
>They disapproved.<p>

So, he rebelled.  
>Went on his own.<br>Trying to fill the void.  
>Sex for affection.<br>Gallivanting around.  
>Finally taking its toll.<p>

Wildness stopped.  
>Regaining control.<br>A new way of life.  
>Peace.<br>Knowledge.  
>Cleansing of soul.<p>

Ten years celibate.  
>Until coming across me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, Edward had a family. Who do you think they were? Doesn't look like they were too accepting of his wild streak. How do you think he feels about that now? Poor baby felt alone. Don't you just want to cuddle him? Now he has Bella, who remains a bit of a mystery. Do you think he's going to be accepting of whatever it is she's holding back?

Thanks so much for all the alerts, faves, and kind words. They mean more than you know. I'm catching up on replies right now. That being said, I'm excited to hear what you think. Tell me in a review.

See you in a few hours! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is made of win. She sends me pretty RobPorn to make me smile, and I like it. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Realizations (EPOV)<strong>

She's an enigma.  
>That much is true.<br>Clouding my reasons.  
>For being alone.<p>

_Could I have been wrong?_

Copious lessons.  
>Remain to be taught.<br>Taking my time.  
>Don't want her to trot.<p>

A short time she's been here.  
>With me in these mountains.<br>Seems she's won me over.  
>Without even trying.<p>

_How can this be?_

Normally so careful.  
>Stay away from the world.<br>This girl's got me desperate.  
>Need to be part of hers.<p>

We talk and we laze.  
>It's a warm, summer day.<br>She kisses and teases.  
>Ready for play.<p>

"Home," she purrs.  
>And I know it's with her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, you learned a little bit more today. He's fallen. She's scared, but just as smitten. Lots more to come. Heh. (Pun definitely intended). *winks* You'll get more pieces to the puzzle as we progress. I hope you stick with me.

Big plans for the weekend? Tell me something good.

See you tomorrow! XOXO!


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is the greatest. That is all. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Lesson 9 (EPOV)<strong>

Hiking back to the cabin.  
>Can't keep our hands to ourselves.<br>Nearly naked and panting.  
>As we find the lawn chair.<p>

Remaining clothes shredded.  
>Tossed to the ground.<br>I lean back, reclining.  
>As she finds her way down.<p>

**Lesson nine…**  
><em>Randy Recliner<em>_.__  
><em>  
>Facing my toes.<br>She straddles my lap.  
>Feet on the ground.<br>She sinks down on my cock.

Moving and swirling.  
>Back. Forth. Up and Down.<br>Enjoying the view.  
>Her perfect, round ass.<p>

Deeper and deeper.  
>Hitting all the right spots.<br>She fondles my balls, my perineum.  
>Her clit.<p>

Our moans of pleasure.  
>Mixing together.<br>Echoing.  
>Cumming.<br>Mind-blowing sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Ooh! Some outdoor lovin' for the win! Picture of the position is on my profile. :)

You can leave me some love in a review. They make me smile.

See you later this evening! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

No DreamOfTheEndless today. *Sad panda*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Lesson 10 (EPOV)<strong>

Leaning against me.  
>All sweaty and slick.<br>My hands up her stomach.  
>Squeezing her tits.<p>

She wiggles a little.  
>Giggles and sighs.<br>My dick starts to grow.  
>Still nestled inside.<p>

She knows the effect.  
>Her innocence lost.<br>"Let's take a shower," murmured.  
>I know what comes next.<p>

To the bathroom we head.  
>In the shower we go.<br>Water is ready.  
>I feel her, so wet.<p>

_Sensual shower__.__  
><em>**Lesson ten…**

Standing and facing.  
>Hugging me close.<br>My hand under her thigh.  
>Her leg 'round my waist.<p>

Slowly I enter.  
>As water pours over.<br>Hands and lips caressing.  
>Her pussy, my load.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Not sure they're any cleaner now then when they got in. What about you? LOL!

Two lessons today. That means homework. Woot! Happy learning. :D

Picture of Lesson 10 is on my profile. Leave me some love in the form of a review. They're my favorite.

See you tomorrow! XOXO!


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Did you know DreamOfTheEndless is like my Nirvana muse? Yep. I come up with the best stuff when writing with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – Lessons 11 &amp; 12 (BPOV)<strong>

Kisses so luscious.  
>Body so equipped.<br>We towel each other off.  
>And move to the bed.<p>

"It's never been used."  
>No companions, nor sleep.<br>Ready to christen it.  
>Two more lessons for me.<p>

**Lessons eleven and twelve…**  
><em>The Rock and Roll<em>, then _Now and Zen_.

Me on my back.  
>Knees at my chin.<br>He hovers over.  
>My calves on his shoulders.<p>

Deliciously open.  
>He thrusts deep inside.<br>A nice, steady pace.  
>We're just about to come.<p>

Taking a break.  
>Rolling to our sides.<br>Legs intertwined.  
>He stays buried inside.<p>

Slowly rebuilding.  
>Erotic embrace.<br>Gentle pelvic rhythms, simmer.  
>Both screaming, "Ohhhhh!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

WooHoo! Two for one this go around. Next chapter will be a little more tame, but I think you'll like it.

Pictures of the lessons are on my profile. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.

See you later today! XOXO!


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I hate that tomorrow is Monday, but I love that I'll get to see DreamOfTheEndless. I've missed her this weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – Dawdling (EPOV)<strong>

We lay for several hours.  
>Just lounging about.<br>I read her some poetry.  
>Before we move to the couch.<p>

I put on a movie.  
>One of her favorites.<br>We watch for a while.  
>Until touches become distractions.<p>

Her hand in my sweats.  
>And mine in her panties.<br>My mouth on her nipple.  
>So plump, pink, and pretty.<p>

Her fingers surround me.  
>Pumping my shaft.<br>Two fingers inside her.  
>Glistening, enticing.<p>

The movie long forgotten.  
>Clothes again on the floor.<br>So gorgeous and insatiable.  
>She's ready for more.<p>

Mewling and moaning.  
>Above me.<br>Below me.  
>"Onward," she whispers.<br>Lucky number thirteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Reviews are better than making out with Edward on the couch. Okay, maybe not, but they're still awesome. I'd be happy if you left one. :D

See you tomorrow! XOXO!


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I get to talk to DreamOfTheEndless today. *happy dance* She may even have to smack me around a little. She's good at that (in the best of ways).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Lessons 13 (EPOV)<strong>

Her enthusiasm astounds me.  
>So excited and eager.<br>Am I creating a nympho?  
>Or is that just her libido?<p>

Certainly feel.  
>I've met my match.<br>My friend, mate, and lover.  
>So worth the wait.<p>

_The Couch Canoodle__.__  
><em>**Lesson thirteen…**

Sitting up, I lean back on the couch.  
>She straddles, knees bent and against my chest.<br>Slowly, she leans.  
>Almost upside down.<br>Arms stretched behind.  
>Hands flat on the floor.<br>I enter.  
>She balances.<br>Then thrusts back and forth.  
>Opening and closing.<br>Long, glorious legs.  
>She sets the speed and timing.<br>I play with her mounds.  
>There's clamping, squeezing, pulsing.<br>Undone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

I _really_ think you guys are going to like the next chapter. *nods* We get a little more from Edward. ;)

Picture of the position is on my profile. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

See you later today! XOXO!


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Got to talk to DreamOfTheEndles today. I luffs her. She cheers me up when I'm sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – Declaration (EPOV)<strong>

I really do worry.  
>Never want her to leave.<br>Even though she tells me.  
>She has nowhere to be.<p>

Can I really keep her?  
>Will she really stay?<br>Will I be enough for her?  
>So much I want to say.<p>

Don't want to fuck this up.  
>She's brought me back to life.<br>No yoga or meditation.  
>Could ever feel <em>this<em>right.

Her mind, her body, and soul.  
>A perfect match, indeed.<br>Complete and total honesty.  
>That's what she gives to me.<p>

I'm aching to tell her.  
>How much I adore.<br>Three words never uttered.  
>To another before.<p>

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Awww! Are you swooning yet? I want my Edward to tell me he loves me. JS.

Going out to dinner with a girl I haven't seen since high school. She's in Dallas for a night and wants to meet up. Eep! Wish me luck with a review.

See you tomorrow! XOXO!


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is so supportive and sweet. I'm so glad I know her. She makes the world and this story better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – Expressions (BPOV)<strong>

He says, "I love you."  
>I want to believe.<br>Three words, never better.  
>Than from his lips.<p>

I feel the same.  
>Tell him so.<br>Kisses and hugs.  
><em>Please never let go<em>.

Wishful thinking.  
>He's going to get mad.<br>No coincidence.  
>All part of the plan.<p>

So, now I distract him.  
>With fingers and tongue.<br>Want to spend time with him.  
>For as long as I can.<p>

Kiss down his stomach.  
>He's erect in my hand.<br>Been wanting to do this.  
>So hard, long, and man.<p>

Feel his breath hitch.  
>My lips around him.<br>Licking, sucking, humming.  
>Exploding.<p>

"So fucking good."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Well now! Looks like she's telling him _and_ showing him love. You know he's got to be one happy vamp. :)

Divine Inspiration left a review and cleverly coined him Mountain-Sutraward. I kind of love it. What do you guys think? Do you have a "ward" name for him? Let me know in a review.

See you later today! XOXO!


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Got to WC with DreamOfTheEndles today. She writes pretty words. You should be reading them. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 – Reciprocation (EPOV)<strong>

Blown away.  
>Sexy smirk on her lips.<br>My girl's got some talent.  
>Want more of those tricks.<p>

I lay back and smile.  
>She puts on some music.<br>A dance while undressing.  
>Flirtatious, seducing.<p>

Enjoying the show.  
>I let her continue.<br>She hops on the table.  
><em>Oh fuck, what a view<em>.

Legs spread.  
>And I'm on her.<br>So eager.  
>And returning the favor.<p>

I lean down.  
>And her back.<br>Diving in.  
>For a snack.<p>

Flattened tongue makes a sweep.  
>Sweet, glorious slit.<br>Flicking, swirling, sucking.  
>Tasty, little nub.<p>

Two fingers inside.  
>Curl to the spot.<br>My new favorite flavor.  
>Isabella.<br>Yum.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Posting a little early this evening. You don't mind, right? I have football practice duty. Gonna take my notebook with me and try to write, though. Is that bad? LOL!

Tell me what's going on in those pervy little minds. It will help me pass the time.

See you tomorrow! XOXO!


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I wish DreamOfTheEndless was here. She could go to the Breaking Dawn Soundtrack party with us today.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 – Lesson 14 (EPOV)<strong>

She erotically mewls.  
>As I lap up her juices.<br>Begging for more.  
>Her tight, perfect pussy.<p>

On the edge of the table.  
>Her ass hangs at hip level.<br>I get an idea.  
>For the next lesson.<p>

**Lesson fourteen…**  
><em>Sneak-a-Peek<em>_._

Open and ready.  
>She lies before me.<br>Legs raised up.  
>To take for the grabbing.<p>

Her calves in my hands.  
>Ankles on my shoulders.<br>Elbows prop her up.  
>I pound into her.<p>

Rather enjoying this perfect location.  
>The show is exquisite.<br>Her face, tits, and kitty.

Head thrown back.  
>She's perfectly arched.<br>I plunge and I thrust.  
>We're coming. So hard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Another lesson! WooHoo! Picture of the position is on my profile. Now, leave me a review to tell me your thoughts. :P

See you later today! I'll be posting from my phone. Cross your fingers that it works.


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Tell me why Canada is so far from Texas again. DreamOfTheEndles should be here. *stomps foot* We'd be having so much fun. Imma try to get her some good pics of Peter. She loves Daddy C _almost_ as much as Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 – Invitation (EPOV)<strong>

A couple days pass.  
>We stay in our bubble.<br>The world locked firmly away.

Content with our hunts.  
>No mention of boredom.<br>She never complains or objects.

Attentive and sweet.  
>I want to romance her.<br>Not sure how to even begin.

I think she'd like more.  
>Know she deserves it.<br>Don't know, though, if I'm ready.

Facing the public.  
>The people, so hectic.<br>But, I'd like to take her on a date.

Decide that I'll ask her.  
>See what she says.<br>A movie or a concert?

Getting out of the house.  
>Will be an adventure.<br>Maybe the first of many.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

We're at the BD Soundtrack Release Concert. Wish me luck that we get to meet the cast! I'll take lots of pics, if so. Be sure to follow me on Twitter. I'll tweet them. I'm Dinx219 on there.

So, a date? How do you think it will go? Tell me in a review. :)

See you tomorrow! XOXO!


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless updated her story, Beautiful Sorrow, today! Go check it out! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 – Outing (BPOV)<strong>

He's shy.  
>Adorably nervous.<br>Asking to go on a date.

Of course, I say yes.  
>He's full of surprises.<br>Trying to be romantic.

Can't believe how much.  
>He's willing to do.<br>Wants to make me happy.

We wait until evening.  
>Run into town.<br>Take some time to get our bearings.

Things changed in ten years.  
>Thought he'd be panicked.<br>He takes it all in stride.

We decide on the movies.  
>He's a perfect gentleman.<br>Letting me pick the flick.

Afterward, he holds my hand.  
>Kisses me sweetly and gently.<br>Earning a nibble and a whisper.

"You are so getting lucky."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Aww! A first date. Is he precious or what? What do you think she'll do to show him some appreciation? ;) Tell me in a review.

See you later today! :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Didn't get to talk to DreamOfTheEndless today. This makes me sad. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. It is Friday! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 – Noise (EPOV)<strong>

A vampire, and nervous?  
>How truly pathetic.<br>Need to get over this.  
>Try to act normal.<p>

Was thinking that maybe.  
>I'd lost my touch.<br>My mind reading ability.  
>Lost in the dark.<p>

Isabella, so silent.  
>Not a peep or a clue.<br>But the townspeople here.  
>Don't seem to shut up.<p>

Bombarded with info.  
>My brain overloaded.<br>I try to stay focused.  
>Keep my mind on my girl.<p>

We go in the theater.  
>The movie, her picking.<br>Holding hands, stealing kisses.  
>Like a couple of teenagers.<p>

Ready to go.  
>The venture wasn't easy.<br>But seeing her happy.  
>Made it worth it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Hmm. You learned a little bit more about Edward and his ability. What do you think it means? Do you think Bella knows of this skill? Tell me in a review.

The date will continue some more tomorrow. We'll pick up back at the cabin with some Romanceward. ;)

See you in the morning! XOXO!


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is my Nirvana muse. She makes finding the words easier. I love her lots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 – Lesson 15 (EPOV)<strong>

The date doesn't end.  
>Once we get home.<br>Light some candles.  
>Soft music.<br>Setting the tone.

A new position.  
>So intimate.<br>Lotus style, I sit.  
>Heels on my knees.<br>Tell her to face me.  
>Get comfortable.<br>Mount me.

_Get Down On It__._  
><strong>Lesson fifteen…<strong>

Sheathed inside.  
>Her legs snug 'round my waist.<br>Embracing and kissing.  
>Caressing her face.<p>

Pelvises begin rocking.  
>Mirroring each other.<br>All the while gazing.  
>Loving.<br>Together.

Taking our time.  
>Relaxation is key.<br>"I love you," she says.  
>And it's easy to see.<p>

She's it.  
>My forever.<br>Feel it inside.  
>Gentle and slow.<br>We climax.  
>It's heaven.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

See, I told you Romanceward was gonna show up today. Don't you just want to lock yourself away with him in a cabin in the mountains? Bella is a lucky vamp.

There is a pic of the position on my profile. Happy Friday, y'all! Leave me some love in the form of a review.

See you later today! :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Going through some story notes. DreamOfTheEndless is so smart. She gives me such good suggestions. Hopefully I do them justice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 – Lesson 16 (BPOV)<strong>

We lounge in front of the fireplace.  
>Warming the cool, night air.<br>The flickering light of the flames.  
>Dancing everywhere.<p>

Flat on his back.  
>I lavish with kisses.<br>Take a little longer.  
>At my favorite places.<p>

He murmurs instruction.  
>I happily rely on.<br>**Lesson sixteen…****  
><strong>_Passion Python__._

I cover his body.  
>He fills me completely.<br>Legs are straight.  
>Arms stretched out.<br>Pressed to the floor.  
>Limb to limb.<p>

Holding his hands.  
>Both of us squeezing.<br>Lifting my torso.  
>His flexed feet give leverage.<br>Snake my way over.  
>"So, so sexy."<p>

Skin on skin.  
>Clitoral friction.<br>Rubbing.  
>Stoking.<br>All consuming addiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, any guesses to whether the date is over or not? LOL!

Picture of the position is on my profile. I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review.

See you tomorrow! :D


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is awesome. Truly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 – Lesson 17 (EPOV)<strong>

Pillows all around.  
>An idea inspires.<br>Pile them up.  
>Making a mountain.<p>

Barely need to explain.  
>She knows what I'm thinking.<br>Gets into position.  
>Facing the cushions.<p>

_Magic Mountain__._  
><strong>Lesson seventeen…<strong>

Knees on the floor.  
>She leans on the stack.<br>I lie behind.  
>Chest on her back.<p>

Her body supported.  
>By the bundle of padding.<br>She opens her legs.  
>I kneel in between them.<p>

Coat myself with her juices.  
>She's already wet.<br>From behind, I enter.  
>Ready and set.<p>

A position I love.  
>Animalistic and feral.<br>Wild and thrusting.  
>So good, it's unreal.<p>

I'm grunting.  
>She's moaning.<br>Harder!  
>Faster!<p>

Erupting.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Picture of the lesson is on my profile. What do you think? Leave me a review and let me know.

I'm off to kiddo's last playoff game for football. If they win today, they go to the Super Bowl. :)

See you later this evening! XO!


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I miss DreamOfTheEndless on the weekends. Her broken computer sucks. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 – Reflection (EPOV)<strong>

In front of the mirror.  
>She checks her reflection.<br>"Do I look different?"  
>"Baby, you look beautiful."<p>

My arms wrap around her.  
>My mouth seeks her neck.<br>Lips kissing.  
>Tongue licking.<br>Teeth nipping.  
>She leans back.<p>

_What is it about you?_  
>Can't get enough.<br>Whenever she's close.  
>Need to feel her and touch.<p>

My hands begin roaming.  
>Cupping her breasts.<br>Pert, little nipples.  
>I play.<br>With her sex.

The perfect location.  
>For the next of our lessons.<br>I whisper this to her.  
>She begins to undress.<p>

I grin at her eagerness.  
>She smiles in return.<br>Easily tempted.  
>Ready to learn.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Sorry this is late. Kiddo's team lost today. He's a sad boy.

I know I'm behind on review replies, but I shall catch up tomorrow, I promise. Thanks for leaving them. They're one of the best parts about my day.

See you tomorrow, cuties! *Mwah*


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I miss DreamOfTheEndless. Especially when I'm trying to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 – Lesson 18 (EPOV)<strong>

**Lesson eighteen…**  
><em>Baby Got Back<em>_._

To the floor I go.  
>Sit on my heels.<br>Bella pliés.  
>Taking me in.<p>

But not all the way.  
>No, she's quite the tease.<br>Slowly she sinks.  
>Only halfway down.<p>

Gradually deeper.  
>Hold her ass for support.<br>Her hands on my thighs.  
>She's in control.<p>

Still in front of the mirror.  
>Watch our erotic display.<br>Her pussy around me.  
>Up down, inch by inch.<p>

Long strokes of pleasure.  
>She pumps my cock good.<br>"So fucking incredible."  
>Got me begging for more.<p>

Expertly grinding.  
>Her curves in my lap.<br>Coming, she leaves me.  
>A whimpering mess.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Sex in front of a mirror… with Edward. Nice, wouldn't you say? ;-) It's nice to dream. *sigh*

Next chapter brings up an interesting question. O.O

Picture of the lesson is on my profile. Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts.

See you later this evening! XO!


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Still no DreamOfTheEndless. *pouts* But hopefully tomorrow. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 – Cracks (EPOV)<strong>

She's been quiet.  
>I don't like it.<br>Want to hear her voice.  
>So, I'm playful.<br>Engaging.  
>"Penny for your thoughts."<p>

She smiles and apologizes.  
>Says she's just thinking.<br>Makes me want to know more.  
>It's a beautiful day.<br>Sunny and warm.  
>A gorgeous afternoon for a stroll.<p>

I suggest it.  
>She accepts.<br>Taking my hand as we walk.  
>I tell her old stories.<br>A long forgotten past.  
>A family I no longer know.<p>

Carlisle and Esme.  
>Jasper and Alice.<br>Rose and Emmett.  
>Somewhere…<br>But then she surprises me.  
>Her words suspicious.<br>I ask, "How do you know he likes bears?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Uh oh! What do you think is gonna happen now? Eep. We learned who Edward's family was. And it looks like Bella made a slip up. How do you think she'll recover? I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Tell me in a review, okay? :D

See you guys tomorrow! *Mwah*


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Yay, it's Monday! That means I get to talk to DreamOfTheEndless. *happy dance*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 – Avoidance (BPOV)<strong>

Verbally tripping.  
>A huge mistake made.<br>Knew this would happen.  
><em>Now, what do I say?<em>

He looks at me strangely.  
>Asking his question.<br>Realizing my error.  
>I'm mentally slapping.<p>

I need to tell him.  
>Have to come clean.<br>Don't know, is he ready?  
>Though, sometimes he seems.<p>

I really have fallen.  
>One hundred percent.<br>So, why do I fear?  
>He will resent.<p>

Try playing my hand wisely.  
>Putting on my best bluff.<br>Say the way he described him.  
>Bears just make sense.<p>

Don't know if he buys it.  
>He looks skeptical.<br>Just have to charm him.  
>Show him some love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Do you think Edward buys her story? Hmm. Not so sure. We have another chapter from her up today. Let me know your thoughts in a review.

See you later this evening! XO!


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless and I have a lot of fangirling to do tomorrow. New pics to drool over. LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40 – Cleansing (BPOV)<strong>

We head back to the cabin.  
>After a quick evening hunt.<br>A coyote, some mule deer.  
>And a bobcat.<p>

After a feast.  
>We both like to clean up.<br>"A bubble bath together?"  
>The perfect warm-up.<p>

He thankfully agrees.  
>Make our way to the bathroom.<br>The water, waist high.  
>Perfect temperature.<p>

We climb in the tub.  
>Face the same direction.<br>He's behind and reclined.  
>With legs bent.<p>

I nestle between.  
>Feel him kissing my shoulders.<br>Skin against skin.  
>Enjoying the contact.<p>

My hand does some stroking.  
>He's ready and stiff.<br>I lift up and I straddle.  
>Sinking down on him hard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Sorry this one's late, but I'm sure you don't mind since everyone in the fandom was probably watching the Pretteh at the premiere. ;) I can't wait 'til Thursday night!

Edward's up next. We find out a little about what he's thinking and feeling.

See you guys tomorrow! Sweet dreams.


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless didn't watch our boy last night. We have lots to *ahem* _discuss_ today. ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41 – Lesson 19 (EPOV)<strong>

Don't know what she's hiding.  
>Or if her story is true.<br>No reason to doubt her.  
>So, I'll give her a chance.<p>

No way to resist.  
>Her charms or her lust.<br>So easily persuaded.  
>Bury inside her, I must.<p>

My girl is amazing.  
>Like she already knows.<br>Didn't even need to tell her.  
>How the next one goes.<p>

_Bathtub Boogie._  
><strong>Lesson nineteen…<strong>

She leans herself forward.  
>Rests on her palms.<br>Stomach and titties.  
>Press on my thighs.<p>

Lathering a sponge.  
>Take to her back.<br>Massaging and soaping.  
>I watch as she rides me.<p>

Hands.  
>On her hips.<br>Dick inside.  
>Spurting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

You guys were right. He wasn't really buying her story, but he has no reason to doubt her at this point, so he's letting her little slip up slide. We'll see how that works out as we go.

Bathtub fun continues. What do you think about this one? Picture of the position is on my profile. It's doable. Heh.

See you guys later today! XO!


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is so cute. She makes me laugh every day. Especially when she's heated and passionate over something!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42 – Lesson 20 (EPOV)<strong>

We soak in the tub.  
>A little while more.<br>She lies back against me.  
>Mouths and tongues explore.<p>

Once out and dried off.  
>I take her to bed.<br>Want to try something trickier.  
>Since I know she can bend.<p>

**Lesson twenty…**  
><em>The Pinwheel<em>_._

Side by side.  
>The same direction.<br>Her head at my feet.  
>Legs wrapped 'round my torso.<br>Arms stretched out for support.  
>My legs circle her waist.<br>Hands grab onto her thighs.  
>And I thrust inside.<p>

Penetrate shallowly.  
>Nerve endings teased.<br>She spirals my dick.  
>Tantalizing need.<p>

Igniting my thrusting.  
>She moves – up, down.<br>Passion.  
>Intensity.<br>Orgasms.  
>Owned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

These guys are busy! LOL! They even have two more lessons up again tomorrow. Wonder what they could be? I'm pretty sure you should all be experienced in one of them. *whistles* Leave me a review and take a guess. :D

Pic of this lesson is on my profile. See you guys in the morning! XOXO!


	43. Chapter 43

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Hoping DreamOfTheEndless has her whip with her today. She needs to crack it and get me back into shape. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 43 – Lesson 21 (EPOV)**

"Where are you going?" I ask.  
>She moves to stand up.<br>Pull her back to the mattress.  
>"I'm not done with you yet."<p>

A couple more positions.  
>I'd like to try out.<br>Gonna eat out her pussy.  
>Want my dick in her mouth.<p>

The first of the set.  
>An oldie, but goodie.<br>_Sixty-nine._  
><strong>Lesson twenty-one...<strong>

On my back.  
>Her on top.<br>She straddles my face.  
>My tongue works her over.<br>Long sweeps, then flicking.

She fondles my balls.  
>Her lips 'round my shaft.<br>Bobbing and sucking.  
>On repeat.<br>Hell yeah.

Mewling.  
>Squirming.<br>Both at our peaks.  
>Lapping.<br>Swallowing.

Mmm. Sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

See, I told you that you guys would be familiar with this one. ;) Even so, it's still good fun.

Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Picture is on my profile, though I'm not sure you _really_ need it. LOL!

See you guys later today! *Mwah*


	44. Chapter 44

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I got to read some awesome stuff from DreamOfTheEndless today. You guys are in store for some epicness from her soon. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44 – Lesson 22 (EPOV)<strong>

Take some moments.  
>Sink into the blankets.<br>She giggles.  
>As I tickle her sides.<p>

Love hearing.  
>The sound of her laughter.<br>Like music.  
>So sexy, divine.<p>

We talk for a bit.  
>She mentions, "You said couple."<br>Quirks an eyebrow.  
>Leaving me mirthful.<p>

"I did."  
>Replied with a wink.<br>Already hard.  
>Pulling her over me.<p>

**Lesson twenty-two…****  
><strong>_The X-Rated__._

Flat on her stomach.  
>Between my legs.<br>She straddles my cock.  
>Takes me in.<p>

Extends her legs back.  
>Mine stay stretched forward.<br>Making a human X.  
>Her hands on my ankles.<br>She fucks me.

Watching.  
>Listening.<br>Moaning.  
>Feeling.<br>Clamping.  
>So tight.<br>Releasing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

A proposition is up next. I think you guys will be intrigued by it.

Pic of this lesson is on my profile. Show me some love in a review. :)

See you guys tomorrow! XOXO!


	45. Chapter 45

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Happy Breaking Dawn Eve. I wish DreamOfTheEndless was here. Actually, I wish all of you were. We could watch The Pretteh together tonight, if so. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 45 – Proposition (EPOV)**

We're playful.  
>And loving.<br>She dotes.  
>I adore her.<br>But something is still kind of off.

Not sure what it is.  
>My finger's not on it.<br>Just know.  
>That it's making me nuts.<p>

She doesn't talk much.  
>About the last few years.<br>Says it's just time.  
>And lacked purpose.<p>

I can understand.  
>It's why I came here.<br>To live alone.  
>In the mountains.<p>

But now that we're together.  
>I'm willing to share.<br>Everything.  
>Want to be open and honest.<p>

Though, with her.  
>Sometimes.<br>She holds back.  
>So, I come up with a wager.<p>

More positions.  
>I'll teach.<br>For her answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Looks like Edward is ready for some answers. What about y'all? You think he can convince her? Let me know in a review. And thanks so much for leaving them, by the way. You guys are so amazing. I love hearing your funny ideas and stories. Please keep 'em coming. I'm catching up on replies now. :)

See you guys later today! *Mwah*


	46. Chapter 46

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless needs a teleporter. *nods* That way she could tag along with us to the movies. Just a few short hours away. Squeeeee!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46 – Creation (EPOV)<strong>

Accepting the challenge.  
>My girl ups the ante.<br>I choose the questions.  
>She picks the positions.<p>

Since that is a gamble.  
>I really can't lose from.<br>Conceding is easy.  
>Can't wait to do them.<p>

The rules are established.  
>I get to go first.<br>I'll get my answer.  
>Then she'll get her lesson.<p>

No time like the present.  
>Might as well start.<br>"Who made you a vampire,  
>Stopping your heart?"<p>

She's silent a moment.  
>Then shakily continues…<p>

"Italy.  
>I was studying abroad.<br>Attacked in the street.  
>Not sure who did it.<br>Left me for dead.  
>But I was far from it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Aww! Poor Bella. We know how she was turned now. I know a lot of you have been wondering. That must have been so terrifying. I wouldn't want to talk about that much either if I were her. :(

Another position and question answered tomorrow. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. If you have questions, feel free to ask them. Maybe Edward will ask her in a future chapter. =)

See you in the morning. I'll be on my Breaking Dawn high! XOXO!


	47. Chapter 47

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Happy Breaking Dawn Day! Sorry for the late start, but I was out REALLY late.:D If you haven't seen the movie yet, you're gonna love it! Be on the lookout for giggling on the bed Honeymoonward. So precious. Can't wait to go again this weekend.

Writing with DreamOfTheEndless today. Wish us both luck!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 47 – Lesson 23 (BPOV)**

Thinking back.  
>Such a dark time.<br>Really unsettling.  
>Need to clear my mind.<p>

Edward is sweet.  
>Attentive and caring.<br>Says that he's sorry.  
>He's here for me always.<p>

What's fair is fair.  
>Time for my selection.<br>_X marks the spot__._  
>Our next lesson.<p>

**Lesson twenty-three…****  
><strong>  
>On the bed.<br>Lying back.  
>Pillow under head.<br>Knees at my breasts.

Legs crossed at ankles.  
>He kneels in front.<br>Leaning in.  
>Pulls my hips toward his lap.<p>

My thighs squeezed tight.  
>Feet on his chest.<br>He fills me completely.  
>Thrusting so snug.<p>

Stroking his thighs.  
>More and more friction.<br>Tingles.  
>Tensed muscles.<br>Explosions.  
>Perfection.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Yeah, I'm pretty sure Edward could help me forget about the bad, too. JS. ;)

Picture of the lesson is on my profile. Leave me some love with a review.

See you guys later today! *Mwah*


	48. Chapter 48

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless and I were highly distracted today. Way too much _Pretty_ going on. LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48 – Eased (EPOV)<strong>

Feel like shit for days.

Words and arms show her comfort.  
>Should have known better.<br>She's reserved for a reason.

Don't want to hurt her.  
>She's become my whole life.<br>Want our bond stronger.  
>Unbreakable; not weakened.<p>

Assures she's okay.  
>"A deal is a deal."<br>Kisses me softly.  
>Wants to proceed.<p>

I'm hesitant.  
>Yet, still want to know more.<br>Hope the next question is easier.  
>"Where is your family?"<p>

She smiles at that.  
>Relief washes over.<br>Her dad is in Washington.  
>Her mom in Florida.<p>

She obviously can't visit.  
>But does keep tabs.<br>They're healthy; living.

For that, she's glad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

A tad more info on Bella. More to come. :)

Tomorrow she gets to choose another lesson and she'll sneak in a question of her own for Edward. His answer will definitely be important. ;) Any guesses? Tell me in a review.

See you in the morning. XOXO!


	49. Chapter 49

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Today is sucking. Could really use one of DreamOfTheEndless' pep talks.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 49 – Lesson 24 (BPOV)**

We cuddle and talk.  
>Reminisce.<br>Share laughs.  
>Next position, she adds.<br>_Arc-de-Tromph._

This one's not easy.  
>Lots of bending.<br>And stretching.  
>But my girl's got that down.<br>Good.

**Lesson twenty-four…**

On the bed, I sit up.  
>Legs extended.<br>She crawls.  
>On her knees.<br>Straddles, taking me in.

Arching.  
>She lays back.<br>Between my legs.  
>Head resting.<br>On the mattress.

Reaches back.  
>Grabs my ankles.<br>I lean forward.  
>Suck her nipples.<br>Arms wrapped tight, holding her close.

Legs bracing.  
>Pussy clenching.<br>Hips bucking.  
>Dick impaling.<br>So limber.  
>Her movements.<br>Work me over.

Naked.  
>And open.<br>Sexy.  
>Soft spoken.<br>"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

What do you think? Tell me in a review.

See you guys later today. Bella gets a question answered next chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is sweet and makes me smile. She's a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50 – Longing (BPOV)<strong>

Each time we're together.  
>Gets better and better.<br>Feels so good.  
>Having him inside.<p>

He reaches new places.  
>I've never felt.<br>Body quivering, shaking.  
>Heart melted.<p>

Head thrown back.  
>He rests on the pillows.<br>Eyes closed.  
>Sated smile on his lips.<p>

Love laying and watching.  
>He's beautiful; perfect.<br>Long, gorgeous lashes.  
>Mouth that I just want to kiss.<p>

Times like this.  
>Introspective, reflecting.<br>So peaceful.  
>"Do you miss them?" I wonder aloud.<p>

His brow furrows.  
>"Who's that?"<p>

"Your family.  
>Been so long."<p>

"It has, and yes.  
>But I have no regrets.<br>They pushed me away.  
>So, I'm done," he replies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, Edward is pretty resolute in his decision to stay away from his family. Sad, wouldn't you say?

What do you think it all means? Leave me a review and let me know. I'll be catching up on all of them tomorrow, I promise. Each and every one means so much.

See you in the morning. XO.


	51. Chapter 51

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless updated Beautiful Sorrow today. Have you read it? You should. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 51 – Confusion (BPOV)**

I'm so fucking torn.

Not the answer I hoped for.

If he's done,

He's definitely not ready.

He stares off in thought.

Quickly shakes himself of it.

"You're here now," he says.

"That's all that matters."

He's incredibly sweet.

Not sure I deserve it.

Or him.

Hate all this deceit.

With a little more time.

Maybe he'll come around.

If I show him.

All that he's missing.

Happiness and love.

Comfort and warmth.

Togetherness.

Being a family.

Inextricably changed.

There's no turning back.

Know I can't go on.

Without him.

Want smiles.

Laughter.

Seeing him sated.

"Ask me another question."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

The formatting is not working on FFn. Wouldn't space the lines out correctly. So frustrating! Grr!

Anyway, any closer to guessing what Bella's secret may be? There have been lots of clues. :)

Confession from Edward up next. See you guys later today.


	52. Chapter 52

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I miss DreamOfTheEndless this weekend. I haven't gotten to talk to her enough.

Formatting is still wonky. Fanfiction doesn't like my line spacing anymore. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52 – Confession (EPOV)<strong>

Want to be honest.

Thoughts of them still hurt.

Sure she can see it.

So glad that she's gracious.

A welcome distraction.

More answers to her riddle.

Yet, to play fair.

Give more of me with the question.

No easy way to say it.

Don't beat around the bush.

Explain the situation.

A blessing or a curse?

She looks at me with worry.

As she hears me say.

"I hear the thoughts of others.

Yet, you give nothing away."

Confused; her doe eyes startled.

Explain as best I can.

Dying to know her secret.

"Do you know why that is?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Hmm. Why do you think Bella is looking startled? You think she's surprised by this revelation? Tell me in a review.

We'll find out more tomorrow. See you in the morning. XOXO!


	53. Chapter 53

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Haven't talked to DreamOfTheEndless today. I need to correct this quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 53 – Clarification (BPOV)**

A new admission.

One I've not known.

He hears unspoken thoughts.

_What?_

Makes me feel panicked.

Nervous, uneasy.

Until he clarifies.

Everyone but me.

He asks my secret.

How do I do it?

Didn't know that I was.

Another omission.

On Alice's part.

Not something one just forgets!

I'm really hesitant.

Should probably be happy.

Yet, keep thinking something's wrong.

He sees the anxiety.

Confusion apparent.

"Why not me?" asked aloud with a pout.

A smile.

Soft kiss on the lips.

Erasing these new doubts.

"Don't worry, my Bella.

I actually quite like it.

Just wondered if you knew how."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Talk about freaking out! Bella was pretty scared there for a minute. Edward's confession definitely threw her. He seems to like her silent mind, though. For now, anyway. He may feel differently soon enough.

Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts.

See you guys later tonight.


	54. Chapter 54

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Tomorrow I need to find DreamOfTheEndless. Much writing needs to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54 – Pursuit (EPOV)<strong>

Days later.

We're out for a meal.

She's playful and taunts.

As we hunt.

Agile and quick.

My beautiful assassin.

So delicate.

For a creature so fierce.

Her appetite's strong.

Much like my own.

Need to replenish our energy.

Hastily ferret.

More than my fill.

Just to sit back.

And watch her.

Sexy and lean.

Strong, little huntress.

Who tempestuously strikes with precision.

Both of us finished.

The night air surrounds.

Falling leaves and temperatures.

Think to myself.

It's perfect timing.

To show her the outdoor hot tub.

Images of her.

Hot and wet.

"Race me back to the cabin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Edward and a hot tub. Who could resist that? I know I couldn't.

Leave me some love in the form of a review. Some outdoor water fun is up next.

See you in the morning. XOXO!


	55. Chapter 55

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless, are you around? I'm coming to find you. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 55 – Lesson 25 (BPOV)**

Back to the cabin.

He has a surprise.

Can't wait to show me.

A gleam in his eyes.

Tells me no peeking.

Leads me out back.

Covers my eyes.

Watching my steps.

"Open," he says.

Removing his hands.

Can't help but smile.

A hot tub on deck.

Hot, foaming bubbles.

Inviting us in.

Take off our clothes.

Ready to sin.

Water surrounds.

Wet skin and kisses.

Hands sliding under.

My thighs, he hitches.

**Lesson twenty-five…**

Bubbly Back Float.

Reclining.

Arms holding the edge.

Waist floats to the surface.

Between my legs and he's in.

Gyrations.

Sensations.

Steamy love making.

Amen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, hottubbin' with Edward. What do you think? You game? I'm sure you are, but tell me in a review. ;)

And speaking of reviews, I love and appreciate them all. I'm not ignoring you guys. FFn is just being a twat and the reply thread for them is not working. (Just like it no longer formats my chapters correctly. Grrr!) I keep trying, but it keeps saying unavailable. :( I'll get back to you as soon as it lets me, though. Promise.

Picture of the lesson is on my profile. See you guys later tonight.


	56. Chapter 56

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Don't like the yucky schedule DreamOfTheEndless has now. She is too busy, and I need her. Crosses fingers for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56 – Closer (EPOV)<strong>

The days pass much faster.  
>Now that she's here.<br>Time's never been so quick.

The nights even better.  
>Playing and romping.<br>Makes the no sleep thing bearable.

The house fully christened.  
>Broken pillows and headboard.<br>No surface or room left untouched.

She giggles.  
>Tries looking innocent.<br>But neither can help our lust.

The weeks bring us closer.  
>Walls slowly crumbling.<br>Her love and warmth is my anchor.

There's one more question.  
>Our hunts make me wonder.<br>"Why animals to feed your hunger?"

A sheepish smile and explanation.  
>Vegetarian as human.<br>Can't bear the thought of human sacrifice as vampire.

Merciful creature.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

WooHoo! Broken headboards FTW! You knew we had to fit that in somewhere. ;)

So, do you think Bella is being honest about her diet? I'd love to know your thoughts. Tell me in a review.

And thank the lord! Looks like formatting is finally corrected. Maybe I can go back and correct the chapters from the past few days. Oh, and hopefully reply to reviews, too! :D

See you in the morning. XOXO!


	57. Chapter 57

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Hoping to get some quick writing in with DreamOfTheEndless today. She inspires and helps me so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57 – Lesson 26 (BPOV)<strong>

Another question answered.  
>Making it my turn.<br>Think I'd like to try one standing.  
>A position that'll make us burn.<p>

Know the perfect selection.  
>Lead him to the living room.<br>Tease and rub him thoroughly.  
>Get him ready to play.<p>

He knows just what I'm wanting.  
>When I stand up on the couch.<br>Positions himself in front of me.  
>Smirking as I crouch.<p>

_Sofa Spread Eagle._  
><strong>Lesson twenty-six…<strong>

Feet planted.  
>Legs spread wide.<br>So slick and inviting.  
>He easily slides inside.<p>

Loving the upright position.  
>Lips and fingers explore.<br>Get a little carried away.  
>Couch breaking to the floor.<p>

"Oops!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

More broken furniture. LOL! *Shakes head at these two crazy, lustful vamps*

I'm leaving for San Antonio this afternoon. Going to visit family for Thanksgiving. That being said, I'm going to do my very best to post while I'm gone, but it may only be one chapter a day instead of two. It really just depends. I promise we'll get back to the regular schedule as soon as I get back, though. We're getting close to the answers you all have been looking for. Hopefully that makes you happy. :D

Picture of this lesson is on my profile. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

I'll try to see you later this evening. If not, I'll definitely see you tomorrow. *Smooches*


	58. Chapter 58

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Got to brainstorm a little with DreamOfTheEndless yesterday. I'm hoping I can do these ideas justice. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58 – Lesson 27 (EPOV)<strong>

Sitting at my desk.  
>I'm on the computer.<br>She saunters in.  
>Sporting sexy moves.<p>

Scantily clad.  
>In just my shirt.<br>It's even unbuttoned.  
>No undies. Mmm.<p>

She dances around.  
>Gives me a show.<br>Won't let me touch.  
>Peels off her clothes.<p>

My cock twitches.  
>So hard and ready.<br>Removes my pants.  
>Then she mounts me.<p>

Leaning back.  
>Her hands on my thighs.<br>Brings her ankles to rest.  
>On my shoulders.<p>

Pumping and thrusting.  
>Sucking her peaks.<br>**Lesson twenty-seven…**  
><em>Lap Dance.<em>  
>Another position beat.<p>

But before we come.  
>I turn her around.<br>Another lesson in store.  
>While sitting on this chair.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Happy Thanksgiving to all those celebrating today! I hope you enjoyed this little romp. I'll do my best to post the next chapter later this evening. Until then, leave me a review and let me know what you think. ;)

Picture of the lesson is on my profile. *Smooches*


	59. Chapter 59

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Need more chats with DreamOfTheEndless. She keeps me on track. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59 – Lesson 28 (EPOV)<strong>

Staying in the chair.

_Desk Detail._  
><strong>Lesson twenty-eight…<strong>

My feet on the floor.  
>Legs stretched out.<br>She faces away.  
>Is back on my lap.<p>

My hands on her hips.  
>She reaches the desk.<br>Arms lay across.  
>Cock buries inside her.<p>

Lifting her feet.  
>She suspends them slightly.<br>Hips twisting and turning.  
>Legs stay together.<p>

Circular shifts.  
>Plunging and swirls.<br>Inner coils tightening.  
>About to break loose.<p>

I lift as I thrust.  
>See myself enter.<br>Her pussy so welcoming.  
>My hot, little treasure.<p>

I crave every part of her.  
>It's never enough.<br>I'm coming inside.  
>I love how we fuck.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Woo! *fans self* I'd be happy with this kind of desk job any day. What about you? ;)

Picture of the lesson is on my profile. Tell me your thoughts with a review.

Fanfiction still isn't letting me reply to reviews, I'm still out of town, and I'm grumpy. I hope your holiday is going better than mine.

I'll see you as soon as I can. XOXO!


	60. Chapter 60

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is writing a drabble. :D You should go put her on author alert for when it posts! :D I've read some of it, and it's really good.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60 – Sentiment (BPOV)<strong>

New furniture on order.

Edward asked me to choose.

If I'm going to be living here.

Wants me included.

I was happy to help.

But his taste is just fine.

The cabin is warm, filled with love.

And he's mine.

Can't think of anything better.

Than feeling like this.

Treasured and accepted.

Special and _his_.

Want to show my appreciation.

Get an awesome idea.

"Gonna head into town.

But you need to stay here."

He looks at me strangely.

Kiss his lips to assure.

Pulls me in closer.

Wanting some more.

I chuckle.

So needy.

"I'll be back.

Before long."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, what do you think Bella has planned for Edward here? What could she be heading to town to get? ;)

Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

I hope to see you again later today. *Fingers crossed*


	61. Chapter 61

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I hope DreamOfTheEndless is having a productive weekend writing. I'm not. *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61 – Unexpected (BPOV)<strong>

Head out on my mission.

Know just the right place.

Victoria's Secret.

For sexy lingerie.

Something revealing.

Won't believe his eyes.

Satin, lace, and see-through.

Distractible surprise.

Smiling non-stop.

As I run through the trees.

Imagining our night together.

Bringing him to his knees.

Lustful and passionate.

Ferociously intense.

His love's an aphrodisiac.

Makes my appetite immense.

So caught up in thoughts.

Giddy with excitement.

Not paying attention.

Someone is following.

At first, think it's Edward.

Stop. Look around.

About to chastise him.

'Til the person steps out.

Not the vampire I was expecting.

_Fuck._

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Uggggggghhh! FFn is back to not formatting chapters. They need to fix their shit! Grrr!

Anywaaaay, lots of you guessed what she was going to buy. No fooling you, you dirty birds. LOL! But were you expecting a visitor? Eep! Who do you think it is, and what do they want?

Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long. I'll post the next chapter this evening. Until then, leave me some love with a review. XOXO!


	62. Chapter 62

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I can't wait to talk to DreamOfTheEndless tomorrow. I need her to read some stuff. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62 – Alice (BPOV)<strong>

Doesn't want me to be angry.

But I'm really upset.

Showing up unexpectedly.

Really overstepped.

Asking for an update.

Seems so contrite.

"You should already know.

Use your special gift of sight.

"And speaking of gifts.

Can't believe you held back.

Seems Edward has his own.

Huh. Imagine that."

She tries her spritely charm.

I'm not having it.

Don't like being caught off guard.

By something left omitted.

Apologies are given.

Explanations with her reasons.

"Knew until he told you.

You'd have no stress and a genuine reaction."

Incredulous.

But I forgive her.

Arms envelope.

"It's good to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Most of you expected it to be Alice. Good call! What do you think is going to happen because of this little impromptu visit, though? There are always consequences. Leave me a review and let me know. Your theories are of great interest. We're heading into some darker territory. Consider yourself warned.

See you tomorrow! We're back to the regular schedule. I hope this is pleasing. XOXO!


	63. Chapter 63

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I can see DreamOfTheEndless in my chat window. This makes me happy. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63 – Caught (BPOV)<strong>

"I really miss my brother.  
>Tell me things are on track."<p>

"Alice, things are wonderful.  
>But he's still not ready to come back."<p>

Her face holds so much sadness.  
>While mine is filled with love.<br>She says she knew we'd be happy.  
>And I can never thank her enough.<p>

I tell her I'll keep trying.  
>Just need a little bit more.<br>Going to take some time.  
>To convince of a reconciliation.<p>

She tells me the family is waiting.  
>Wants us home where we belong.<br>Then we hear a bustling.  
>Edward suddenly makes himself known.<p>

Anger.  
>Hurt.<br>Betrayal.  
>"Please, baby, no!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Oh no! Poor Edward! *Runs and hides* I told you to be prepared! So, now we know for sure why Bella was there. She was sent to bring Edward back. Some of you have been speculating on this for a while. Good job! Bella wasn't expecting to fall so head over heels, though. Now she is suffering the consequences of not being honest. That being said, what do you think is going to happen now? Tell me in a review.

Next chapter will post later this evening. I'll peek out from my hiding spot then. :)


	64. Chapter 64

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I had big plans writing with DreamOfTheEndless today. Somehow they fell through. Bummer. *Pouts and crosses fingers for tomorrow*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64 – Destruction (BPOV)<strong>

The look on his face.

Like no other I've seen.

Devastated and broken.

I've got to explain.

My silent heart breaks.

Looking into his eyes.

_How can I fix this?_

"I can't believe that you lied."

Try to tell him.

It's not what he thinks.

He doesn't want to listen.

Thinks it's all just been fake.

Some spiteful words to Alice.

"You couldn't let me be happy," he seethes.

Try wrapping my arms around him.

But he snaps, "Get away from me!"

If I could cry, I would.

This is all so wrong.

He's my everything.

Has been all along.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Doesn't look like Edward wants to hear anything from them – either mentally or verbally. Yeah. He's pretty shut off to them at the moment. Do you think he'll come around? What would you do? Tell me in a review.

See you guys tomorrow. XOXO!


	65. Chapter 65

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Busy day today. Hoping DreamOfTheEndless and I find some writing time in the craziness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65 – Devastation (EPOV)<strong>

Was really worried.

Her out on her own.

Thought I'd follow to town.

Didn't like her alone.

Her safety is important.

As is my sanity.

Decided to be inconspicuous.

And follow her stealthily.

My girl is quick.

Takes me a minute to catch up.

But when I do.

Don't like the setup.

She is talking to Alice.

And they haven't just met.

She's known her all along.

Discussing a plan on whether I am ready yet.

Can't believe what I am hearing.

She's been playing me all this time.

I thought she loved me.

But it was some fucked-up playtime.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Edward is hurting. Poor baby. Who wants to cuddle him to make it better? We hear from him again next chapter, and we'll learn what he decides to do. Until then, leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.

See you guys later today. XOXO!


	66. Chapter 66

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless helped me write a chapter today. She's so amazing. I luffs her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66 – Reaction (EPOV)<strong>

Can't stand here and listen.

I've seen and heard enough.

Tell Alice to fuck herself.

And with Bella, I'm gruff.

Can't believe I was so gullible.

Gave in to her charms.

Totally fooled and smitten.

Had me completely disarmed.

Well, not anymore.

Time to make my escape.

Leave them to pick up the pieces.

I have a life to reshape.

Thought things were different.

Guess I was wrong.

Had to start over before.

I can do this, I'm strong.

She calls to me.

And I run.

Don't know why she's bothering.

They've won.

Jokes on me.

Ha-ha.

I'm alone.

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Edward's angry, Bella's desperate and panicked, Alice is silent and not wanting to make things worse, and everything is falling apart. *Sigh* What a mess. I feel for all of them. What about you? Leave me a review and let me know. We're so close to passing 1K. It would be incredible if we did that tonight. JS *bats lashes*

Bella is back tomorrow, and I start working again. Woot! It's gonna be an interesting day. I'll see ya then. Sweet dreams, kiddies. *Mwah*


	67. Chapter 67

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I hope I get to talk to DreamOfTheEndless at some point today. It's back to the grind for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67 – Panic (BPOV)<strong>

I beg and I plead.

But it doesn't seem to matter.

He takes off without me.

Believes I'm a traitor.

Alice says he'll cool off.

Tells me he'll come back.

Don't know how she can think that.

Her visions obviously lack.

Edward is right.

I understand why he's mad.

I should have been honest.

Then maybe things wouldn't be this bad.

I really do love him.

He's my whole entire world.

Can't imagine life without him.

While I stand here, unfurled.

Feel panicked and sick.

Don't know what to do.

Head back to the cabin.

Just hope he'll return, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Looks like Alice has convinced her to let him cool off. That's normally good advice when two people have a blow up. Edward definitely needs to clear his head. That will take time. Time to a vampire is nothing, so let's cross our fingers and hope for the best. :) Oh, and leave a review and let me know what you think.

See you guys later this evening. XOXO!


	68. Chapter 68

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I missed DreamOfTheEndless today. Only got to say hi for a minute. No bueno. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68 – Torment (EPOV)<strong>

I run.

Faster.

Farther.

Needing to get away.

I'm overwhelmed.

Emotional.

Going crazy.

Don't know whether to be angry or sad.

She hurt me.

Gave her all that I am.

Expected nothing.

Just her love and honesty.

Was that too hard?

Am I not worthy?

Know I've sinned.

But how much more do I have to pay?

I lay here.

In the snow.

Cold and frozen.

Like my heart.

Well it was, at least.

Until her.

She came along.

And melted it apart.

Now I'm bitter.

Broken.

Betrayed by my family.

Now even by my girl.

If she ever was.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Right now he's thinking that she never really loved him. We know that's not the case, but he's hurting and not thinking clearly. Don't worry. He'll come around. It's just gonna take a bit for him to get there. He's going through the motions.

That being said, I'm beat. My first day back to work was busy. The day flew by though, so that's good. I'm going to try and reply to reviews after posting. Leave me another. It will be a nice treat for working so hard. :D

See you all tomorrow. *Smooches*


	69. Chapter 69

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I don't like that I don't get to talk to DreamOfTheEndless much now. Sad panda!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69 – Dismal (BPOV)<strong>

Hours turn to days.

And days become weeks.

I sit, waiting.

But there's not even a peep.

The rest of the family.

Comes to sit vigil.

But I just want to lash out.

Instead of feeling grateful.

Edward's become everything.

My reason for existence.

Don't want to eat, talk, or live.

If he's not with us.

It's winter now.

Months have passed.

Still no sign of a return.

No love or warmth in my forecast.

Carlisle worries.

Esme dotes.

Jasper tries to soothe.

While Emmett jokes.

Alice is beside herself.

Rose is sympathetic.

I feel like dying.

Love is toxic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

She hasn't given up on him. Poor baby. It hurts to be in love with a person you think no longer feels the same. Sadly, I can relate. :(

Some of you have asked if the separation is going to be long and drawn out. I don't think so. But things happen at a certain pace. The characters are going to go through a realm of emotions. It's necessary in order for the story to be told properly. In my opinion, it would be seriously lacking if they immediately reconciled. I know this isn't real life, but it would be extremely unrealistic. I hope that makes sense. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Leave me a review and let me know. :)

See you guys later this evening. *Smooches*


	70. Chapter 70

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I still miss DreamOfTheEndless. She's busy. I'm busy. It's a sad life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70 – Release (BPOV)<strong>

It's been almost a year.

Summer's upon us.

They want me to let go.

Get my world on its axis.

Don't know how I can.

He's still all I think about.

This place – our home – my heart.

Screaming to holdout.

They try to encourage.

But Alice's visions have changed.

Edward's not returning.

My mate is estranged.

Tremors wrack my body.

This last night I'm here.

Fearful it's a mistake.

Don't want to leave.

No longer my choice, though.

He's made his decision.

Thinks a life without me.

Is going to be better.

So, tomorrow.

I'm gone.

Except...

For a letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Edward has been gone for a long time, and Alice doesn't see him coming back. Granted, this could all change the minute he changes his mind, but for now, that's what she knows. Bella is miserable without him, but she doesn't know what she can do. She thinks he hates her now. We all know you can't force someone to want you if they don't. My heart breaks for her. :'( She's leaving a letter, though. What do you think it says? Do you think Edward will come back and read it? Tell me your thoughts in a review!

And oh my gosh! We passed 1K reviews! *Twirls around and does a happy dance* Thanks, guys! All of your kind words have meant so much to me. I'm so glad you like the story. *Big squeezy hugs to you all*

Edward's up tomorrow. I think you'll like his chapters. He may start to come to his senses. ;) See you in the morning!


	71. Chapter 71

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless posted an update of her story this week. Have you read it yet? She writes pretty words.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71 – Decisions (EPOV)<strong>

Time passes by in a blur.

Empty and surrounded by darkness.

No desire to move, hunt or exist.

Plagued by memories so captious.

Don't know how long I wallow.

Thinking of the things I can't control.

Finally resolve to do something.

The anger taking its toll.

I feed to get my strength.

I'll need it for the nights ahead.

Plan to get her out of my system.

Fuck a few blondes and maybe a redhead.

At first, it seems so easy.

Women willing and eager.

But when it finally comes down to it.

Can't do it because they're not _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

*Gasp* You didn't think he would actually follow through with it, did you? I hope not! He's a bit of a mess, but he has a conscience. He loves Bella. He just had to put himself in an extreme situation to realize how much. =)

Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. More Edward will be up later this evening. See you then. XOXO!


	72. Chapter 72

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Damn. No DreamOfTheEndless today. Super pouty about that. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72 – Dawning (EPOV)<strong>

What have I been doing?

Can't run away from myself.

No matter what, Bella's a part of me.

And denying that is purely hell.

The deception wasn't right.

But neither is being apart.

Have to go back and find her.

And maybe the truth she'll impart.

Been lying to myself by thinking.

She could ever be replaced.

Never met anyone like her.

She's my heart, my soul, my mate.

Waste not another minute.

Head home to reclaim what's mine.

My family, my lover.

And my lifeline.

The cabin is dark.

And it's silent.

There's no Isabella.

But there's a letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Yay! He came back to find her. Looks like he's a little late, but that won't stop him. Especially after her reads her letter. That will be up tomorrow. WooHoo! :D

So, what do you think? Are you happy he's come around and realized that he can't live without her or his family? Tell me in a review.

See you in the morning. *Smooches*


	73. Chapter 73

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I need DreamOfTheEndless. I'm happy it's the weekend, but I don't like not talking to her. Boo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73 – Truth (BPOV)<strong>

Edward.

A name meaning rich guard.

Seems quite fitting.

As you're generous and always make me feel safe.

But you're so much more.

And I'm better for knowing you.

Even in the short time we spent.

You're beautiful and kind.

Thoughtful and gentle.

Attentive, protective, and mine.

Or you were, for a moment.

And I'm so very thankful.

'Cause now I know how it feels to be loved.

I know you're angry.

And I understand.

But don't ever doubt what we shared.

It was real.

It still is.

I love you.

Now and Forever.

I miss you.

Always yours.

Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, now he knows what she was feeling for him is real. She loves him, misses him, and considers herself his forever. So sad, but honest and sweet. He needed to hear that. Now what? Where do you think they went? You think he'll be able to find them? Leave me a review and let me know.

More answers up in the next chapter. I'll see you later today. *Smooch*


	74. Chapter 74

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless finally saw Breaking Dawn today. I can't wait to hear how much she loved it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74 – Sign (EPOV)<strong>

Her scent still lingers.

Welcome and comforting.

I've missed it – missed her.

Ready to be done with the hurting.

Says she loves me.

She's said it before.

But things are different now.

She has nothing to gain from this outpour.

Been so foolish.

Running.

From her, from my family.

Shunning.

So lonely.

Need to change that.

For all of us.

Have to find a way to bring her back.

I wander the cabin.

Desperately peruse.

Got to find them.

There has to be a clue.

I see it.

On the mantle.

Old family picture.

With the words, "Welcome to Alaska."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Looks like he found his clue – an old family photo. Who do you think left it? Do you think he'll know what it means? We'll find out more tomorrow. Until then, leave me some love with a review.

See you in the morning. *Smooches*


	75. Chapter 75

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is so cute. Her emails about Edward make me smile. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75 – Position (EPOV)<strong>

Of course they're there.

Remember it well.

Denali.

"Perfect place for vegetarian vampires to excel."

The family vacations.

How much Esme loved it.

The freedom.

And how it seemed to befit.

Don't know when they left.

But I'll have to thank my sister.

For the pointer.

She knows I'd remember.

My plan firmly set.

Must make my way north.

Think, _Alice, if you can see this,_

_I'm coming._

Run as fast as I can.

In a hurry to get there.

Need my baby.

Put an end to this nightmare.

Record time.

Cross the border.

Closer and closer.

To my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

For those who guessed Alice was the one who left the picture behind, good job! See, she's still trying to help, even when she wasn't sure it would make a difference. And yes, Bella is with them. They're her family, too. We'll learn more about that soon. One more from Edward up today, then we'll hear from Bella.

Until then, leave me some love with a review. I'll see you later this evening. XOXO!


	76. Chapter 76

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless rocks! She always gives me the best advice. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76 – Arrival (EPOV)<strong>

High atop Mount McKinley.

The view astounds.

Reminds me of home.

In the Sierra Nevada.

But thinking about it.

My home is where Bella is.

And now, that's here.

Not back at the cabin.

The house is much larger now.

Seems they've made some additions.

But the most important one.

Is not a room.

It's a girl.

A new sister and daughter.

She's part of the family.

And the person I love most in the world.

I can hear their thoughts.

They know I'm outside.

And even though I'm nervous.

Let my heart guide.

The door opens before I knock.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, Edward knew exactly where to go, and they were expecting him! :D Who do you think opened the door? Tell me in a review.

See you in the morning. *Smooches*


	77. Chapter 77

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Happy Monday! Hope I get to chat with DreamOfTheEndless today. We have so much to catch up on. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77 – Reunion (BPOV)<strong>

No more secrets.

They tear us apart.

Alice comes to my room.

"Edward's had a change of heart."

At first I'm confused.

Not sure what she's saying.

"He's coming to find you.

He'll be here swiftly.

"You need to perk up.

He's ready to talk."

_Wants to hear my side of things?_

My mouth opens in shock.

I've been moping and sad.

Thinking he hates me.

Now he's on his way here.

Gotta get to explaining.

Ready and willing.

Can't wait to see him.

Hopeful he'll forgive me.

So life stops being grim.

I open the door.

There he stands.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

I think just about everyone said it would be Bella who opened the door. I don't know if it was just wishful thinking or if you've got me figured out, but good job! :D I think the next few chapters will hold a lot of what you've been waiting for.

Until then, leave me some love with a review. I'll see you later this evening. XOXO!


	78. Chapter 78

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless and I have too much work to do. We never get to talk now. This makes me sad. :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78 – Eager (BPOV)<strong>

Good thing my heart's silent.

Or it'd beat out of my chest.

Seeing him in front of me.

Is truly the best.

I want to jump on him.

Kiss him all over.

Not sure he wants me to.

May want to go slower.

A tentative smile.

To which he reciprocates.

Softly whisper, "hi."

Toward him I migrate.

Everyone's gathered.

Waiting to embrace.

Hold out my hand.

With my fingers his lace.

Instantly feel it.

That spark of excitement.

Can't help but beam brightly.

So happy and buoyant.

We've much to discuss.

Anxious to start.

Owe explanations, apologies.

All my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Things are off to a good start. They have some things to talk about before all will be well, but it will come. Baby steps. We're so close, though. Can you feel it? Tell me what you think with a review.

See you in the morning. *Smooches*


	79. Chapter 79

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless, you are awesome, and I miss you. Come find me today, okay? We've got a story to wrap up. =) *Smooch*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79 – Questions (EPOV)<strong>

Can't take my eyes off her.

As they welcome me in.

Lots of questions needing answered.

With her is where I'll begin.

Cautious hugs and kisses.

From family I've evaded for so long.

They're still eager to reconcile.

Assuring this is where I belong.

Amendments will be made.

But first they give us privacy.

Disappear throughout the house.

Isabella is antsy.

We sit before the fire.

Get comfortable to converse.

"Tell me why you lied, baby.

Need to know so I'll no longer asperse.

Want it all.

Please no holding back.

The truth...

So we can get back on track."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

How many of you are ready to hear Bella's answers? There are going to be several chapters worth, so be prepared. She's got a lot to tell him. More than the hundred word chapters allow. LOL!

Until then, leave me some love with a review. If everyone who has this story faved and alerted reviews, I may be inclined to post them all in one day. I know I haven't heard from all of you. Can you convince me? :D

I'll see you later tonight. XOXO!


	80. Chapter 80

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

No DreamOfTheEndless again today. This is the pits. Having to work sucks. LOL! Oh well, you don't care about that. You want answers, so onward...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80 – Creation (BPOV)<strong>

"Want you to know all of it.

So, I'll start at the beginning.

Be completely honest.

Feel free to ask me anything.

Carlisle found me.

On a visit to Italy.

When I was left for dead.

Writhing in agony.

I'd been attacked by a vampire.

Who didn't finish the job.

Viciously fed on my blood.

Left the scene a horrible macabre.

Was nursed back to health.

As much as could be.

Given that my human life.

Was already taken from me.

Was shown how to hunt.

A new way of living.

Taken in lovingly.

Came to live with your family."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

This is part one of her story. I had several people tell me to post the whole thing and a few who said to wait because they like the daily updates. That leaves me torn. There are really just three full chapters of her story and a fourth with a realization. This one tells how she came to be with the Cullens. Is it what you expected?

We'll learn even more with the next few. I think the majority of your questions will be answered. You'll have to let me know. That being said, I think that's all for tonight, as it's pretty late. I may post 3 tomorrow. We'll see. ;) Until then, tell me what you think.

See you in the morning. *Smooches*


	81. Chapter 81

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless, come save me. I miss you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81 – Challenge (BPOV)<strong>

"Took a few years.

To get used to the lifestyle.

Was assured I'd adapted nicely.

But became bored after a while.

Much like you.

I felt a little left out.

They were all coupled up.

And I had just myself.

The days were okay.

Was easy to stay busy.

Nights were the hardest.

Spent too much time thinking and being lonely.

Had heard stories about you.

Was eager to learn more.

The whole family missed you.

So I offered to become a friendly lure.

You've got to know.

Never meant to deceive.

Unexpectedly fell in love.

Couldn't handle you fleeing."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, Bella volunteered to get Edward back, though there may be more behind the scenes stuff going on there. Probably more than even Bella suspects. What do you think? ;) She wasn't expecting to fall in love when she set out on her venture, but once she met Edward, she was done for. What girl wouldn't be, though?

I'll see you later today. Until then, leave me some love with a review. XOXO!


	82. Chapter 82

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless is the best butt kicker ever. She keeps me in check. Luffs her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82 – Sincerity (BPOV)<strong>

"Thought I could handle things.

But my emotions took over.

Wanted to tell you with all sincerity.

As we got closer and closer.

My feelings are real, Edward.

I love and adore you completely.

Was just trying to find a way.

To make everyone happy.

I know you were lonely.

You'd been alone for too long.

Your family needs you.

We'll admit we were wrong.

You have every right to be angry.

Know I need to re-earn your trust.

I'll do whatever it takes.

To prove my intentions are more than just lust.

You and me.

Forever.

My only endeavor."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Aww! He's got to forgive her, right? He's her forever. :)

Tell me what you think in a review.

XOXO


	83. Chapter 83

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless makes this story so much better. She doesn't give herself enough credit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83 – Realizations(BPOV)<strong>

I sit there looking.

Once I'm finished.

Nervous and scared.

My energy diminished.

He shakes his head.

After a while.

Begins to chuckle.

Gives his crooked smile.

Confused as I watch him.

Feeling quite stupid.

He replies to my expression.

"Did it ever occur to you that Alice played cupid?"

My brow furrows.

He could be right.

I may have volunteered.

But she'd see more with her sight.

I could be angry.

Of her meddlesome ways.

But her sneakiness brought me Edward.

Who brightens my days.

Tell him such.

Repeating apologies.

Stopped with a kiss.

I feel in my belly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, I wanted to post this last night, but wouldn't you know that my internet decided to act all wonky and go out as soon as I had time to sit down and do it. Sorry, guys! :(

Anywaaaay, we got a kiss! Woot! Are you excited? I know I am. We hear from Edward next. Leave me a review until then. I'll be replying back to them as soon as I get home. *Smooches* See you later today. :D


	84. Chapter 84

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I got to talk to DreamOfTheEndless today! So happy! It had been forever. :D She's still as cute and sweet as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84 – Rehabilitating (EPOV)<strong>

Can't take it any longer.

Drawn in by her lips.

So pink, plump, and inviting.

I have to give her a kiss.

To my delight she's accepting.

Jumps into my lap.

Lips sucking, tongues swirling so greedily.

Her waist, my arms wrap.

Feeling her against me.

Overwhelmed with sensations.

Her taste, touch, and smell - so delicious.

Fill me with elation.

But my real undoing.

Is the sound of her moans.

Both hungry and desperate.

Can't wait to get her alone.

We're giggling through kisses.

Our happiness renewed.

But there's another thing to talk about.

I owe her an apology, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Are they cute or what? Seems like things with them are going to be okay. Especially after Edward gets some things off his chest. Then it will be family time. Eep! Should be interesting.

We are winding down, kids. This makes me happy and sad. What about you? Any unresolved issues or questions you need clarification on? Anything you're feeling or want to share? If so, feel free. I'm happy to reply back. :)

See you in the morning. *Smooches*


	85. Chapter 85

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I had lunch with DreamOfTheEndless yesterday – if eating Thai food while gchatting counts, that is. I need another day like that. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 85 – Please (EPOV)<strong>

She asks what's the matter.

When I reluctantly slow things down.

Cup her cheek and smile.

So cute with her little frown.

"Just need to explain some things.

Want to tell you I'm sorry, too.

Should never have run away.

Cause all I thought about was you.

Was going out of my mind missing you.

Baby, you have no idea how much.

Tried to find distractions.

But couldn't live without your touch.

I was angry when I left.

Felt lied to and betrayed.

But being without you was worse.

Could have prevented that if I'd stayed.

Say you forgive me."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

There should be no question as to what her answer will be. :D Now it's time to fix his relationship with the rest of the family.

See you later today. Until then, leave some love. It makes my day so much better. :D XOXO


	86. Chapter 86

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I didn't get to talk to DreamOfTheEndless today. She didn't get to pre-read this chapter either. Hope you guys still like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 86 – Bound (EPOV)<strong>

She kisses enthusiastically.

Her forgiveness granted.

Time spent reconnecting.

On the couch we stay planted.

We talk and catch up.

And of course there's more smooching.

Seems our years are quite similar.

A whole lot of nothing besides missing.

Locked in our bubble.

Time seems to slip by.

Don't realize we're not alone anymore.

Until Alice says hi.

Isabella sits up.

Tries to free our embrace.

But I'm not letting go.

Cling to hold her in place.

The whole family surrounds us.

They don't mean to rush.

"We're excited you're home, son."

"Yeah, bro. We love you," my siblings gush.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Family time is up next. It's ten years in the making. It will be good. :)

Suzie55 has given me a bit of a challenge. She thinks this story needs to be exactly 100 chapters long, just like the chapters are exactly 100 words. It's a great idea, and I love a good challenge, but it's going to take some planning, as it was seeming like it might end at about 90. That being said, tell me what you're hoping to see as this winds down. It will get my creative wheels moving. ;)

Off to catch up on review replies. There were some good ones, but you know I love them all! :D See you in the morning. *Smooches*


	87. Chapter 87

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Weekends without DreamOfTheEndless are like days without sun – dark and sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 87 – Responsibility (EPOV)<strong>

Ready to talk.

Time to make things right.

It's been long enough.

Offer my plight.

"I'm glad to be back.

Definitely feel loved and welcome.

A far stretch from years ago.

When I was angry and lonesome.

Sorry I left.

But couldn't help how I felt.

You each had a mate.

Was left alone as I dealt.

Know I was wrong.

With all the fighting and yelling.

Also for not listening.

Being careless, rebelling.

I recklessly lashed out.

Just wanted to be loved.

My dangerous promiscuity.

A release from your shoves.

Remorseful, ashamed.

Humbly apologetic.

Forever changed.

Because of Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Quite a few people didn't pick up on what caused the rift between Edward and his family when it was talked about earlier in the story. Hopefully this chapter makes that clear. He's come to accept responsibility for his behavior, and Bella's love made all the difference. How do you think his family will take his admission? Leave a review and let me know what you think. :D

See you later today. XOXO!


	88. Chapter 88

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I hope DreamOfTheEndless likes this. I'm sort of flying in the dark. Eep!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 88 – Chronicles (EPOV)<strong>

So fortunate.

My family is quite understanding.

Like Bella, they're sympathetic.

Instead of reprimanding.

Spend hours catching up.

They have some funny stories.

The years bring them lots of adventures.

While mine are kind of boring.

The loveless acts of sex.

Soon left me feeling empty.

Was needing something spiritual.

So I studied and became a yogi.

Traveled all around the world.

Seeking as much knowledge as possible.

Mastered everything I could.

Thinking all would be right if I was zenful.

Everything was okay.

Was content to live alone.

Until Bella came around, that is.

Hitting me like a cyclone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

That was easier than he thought. He should have gone home ages ago. LOL! He's so cute. I just want to cuddle and squish him.

Working on writing tonight. I'm gonna try my hardest to get you guys an even 100 chapters complete with more lessons. I hope this makes you smile. Leave me a review and let me know. :D

See you tomorrow. *Smooches*


	89. Chapter 89

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

It's hard writing without DreamOfTheEndless. She makes the words come faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 89 – Together (BPOV)<strong>

I sit listening patiently.

Happy they're reminiscing.

Can't help but be a little anxious, though.

For some time alone together after all this missing.

Needing to feel his closeness.

I snuggle in, breathing his scent.

On his neck I leave gentle kisses.

Our family catches on, making their ascent.

That leaves just the two of us.

We gaze as he plays with my hair.

I love yous murmured between smooches.

"Let's go to our room," I declare.

He smiles, asking a question.

"Did you really just say ours?"

"Of course, what's mine is yours now.

It's written in the stars."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, Bella takes Edward to their room next. What do you think he'll want to do there? Heh. Let me know in a review.

See you later today. XOXO!


	90. Chapter 90

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I need to find DreamOfTheEndless on gchat tomorrow. I need her expertise! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 90 – Insistent (BPOV)<strong>

He laughs at me being silly.

But stands so I'll lead the way.

Seems I'm not the only one eager.

Looks like he's ready to play.

Our room's in the new addition.

Perfect for some privacy.

First it was just for my benefit.

But now I can be noisy and wifely.

We enter.

I close the door.

So nervous.

Yet anxious for more.

Make our way to the bed.

Covered with blankets and cushions.

He gently kisses, softly caresses.

Leaving me panting and wanton.

Strong physical yearning.

Neither of us can hide.

"Please, Edward," moaned.

"I really need you inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Oh yeah! Time to reconnect in the literal sense. Heh. We'll get more tomorrow. You do want more, right? Leave me a review and let me know.

See you tomorrow. *Smooches*


	91. Chapter 91

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I really missed DreamOfTheEndless this weekend. I hope she's ready to work her magic. I need help. LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 91 – Tenderness (BPOV)<strong>

His hands on me.

Heated and desperate.

Clothes hastily strewn on the floor.

Naked.

Hungry.

And so very wet.

For this beautiful man I adore.

Frenzied kisses and touches.

Then slows his pace.

"Wanna take my time with you tonight.

Too many nights without you to erase."

He's attentive and gentle.

As he finally sinks in.

His body reacquainting with mine.

Unhurriedly pumping.

Filling me deliberately.

Feel tingles shoot up and down my spine.

Doesn't take long.

Both of us sated.

Lying together, "Edward, I have a question?"

"Hmm," he murmurs, pulling me closer.

"When can we practice more lessons?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Aww, their first time was sweet. Seems appropriate don't you think? Looks like Bella is up for more lessons, though. Do you think Edward will give in? Let me know with a review.

See you later this evening. XOXO!


	92. Chapter 92

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I think DreamOfTheEndless needs hugs. Lots and lots of them. I'm sending some with this chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 92 – Lesson 29 (EPOV)<strong>

Lying beside me.

My girl confides.

She wants more lessons.

I'm happy to oblige.

We have all night.

There are many to choose from.

She'll be begging and mewling.

As I make her come.

"No time like the present.

Here's your first cue.

**Lesson twenty-nine**

_Romp with a View_."

She lies on her side.

An arm props her up.

One leg stays stretched out.

While the other extends straight-up.

I quickly straddle.

The leg on the bed.

While using the other.

For leverage to spread.

Deeper penetration.

Up and down motions.

We both gaze longingly, hands exploring.

Fucking orgasmic explosions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, we get another lesson. What do you think about that? Are you gonna try it? You haven't had homework for a while. LOL! Working on getting you some more as we speak.

Picture of the lesson is on my profile.

See you tomorrow. *Smooches*


	93. Chapter 93

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless, we are so close to finishing! Can you believe it? I can't. It's all because of your awesome help. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 93 – Lesson 30 (BPOV)<strong>

"Don't make that face.

I've missed your sweet cock.

Want to do it again.

And your world I will rock."

His brow is raised.

He likes me talking dirty.

Grins at me lasciviously.

Time for **Lesson thirty**…

_Joystick Joyride._

He lies back.

Arms relaxed above head.

Sink down on his shaft.

Grab on to his shins.

My legs are out straight.

Feet rest by his shoulders.

My hips begin swiveling.

In figure-eight motions.

I'm in control.

Riding and teasing.

My tits are bouncing.

His view is quite pleasing.

Rubbing and twisting.

Such intense stimulation.

Kissing and releasing.

Most blissful elation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Yep, they're definitely making up for lost time. Horny little buggers. LOL! :D

Picture of the lesson is on my profile. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

See you later this evening. XOXO!


	94. Chapter 94

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Yesterday, DreamOfTheEndless needed hugs. Today, I do. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 94 – Nibbles (EPOV)<strong>

Gloriously insatiable.

Sexy little minx.

She's laughing, toys with me.

Off the bed she slinks.

"Don't know where you're going.

But you won't get far.

I've got plans for you."

_Here in this boudoir_.

She runs across the room.

Playfully taunting.

Teasing, alluring me.

With that hot body she's flaunting.

Predator in me stalks.

Pounces, pinning her to the wall.

Her milk white skin inviting.

More beautiful than any doll.

Lips seeking contact.

Tongues swirling together.

Her taste, so amazing.

Can't believe she's mine forever.

Kiss down her neck.

Feeling kinda frisky.

Take a little bite.

Give a vampire hickey.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, I had a lesson in mind when I started this chapter, but I ran out of words. LOL! We'll pick up where they left off in the next chapter. ;)

Until then, leave some love with a review. I could use some happy right about now.

See you tomorrow. *Smooches*


	95. Chapter 95

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless keeps cheering me on. We can do this! I see the light at the end of the tunnel. LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 95 – Lesson 31 (BPOV)<strong>

Up against the wall.

Edward has me trapped.

His mouth has got me distracted.

His body has me enrapt.

Smooth hands roam over my nakedness.

Feel the flutter of butterflies.

As his touch moves lower and lower.

And he hoists me up by my thighs.

He whispers in my ear.

"I told you not to run.

But I'm always up for a challenge.

Are you ready to have some more fun?"

_Stand and Deliver_.

**Lesson thirty-one…**

My limbs circle around him.

He pushes deep inside.

Thrusting and fucking me harder.

With precision and skill he glides.

So primal and satisfying.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

I've turned into a wordy h00r. LOL! I still didn't have enough words. They will finally get to finish this in the next chapter, I promise. That being said, it's a hot one for both. I highly recommend trying it. Wall sex FTW! :D

Picture of the lesson is on my profile. Happy homeworking! You only have until Friday to get all your assignments done. You're gonna have *Ahem* I mean be some busy beavers. Tell me about it in a review. ;)

See you later this evening. XOXO!


	96. Chapter 96

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

I was so busy that I barely got to say hi to DreamOfTheEndless today. I don't like these kinds of days.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 96 – Rapture (EPOV)<strong>

She feels so fucking amazing.

Perfect, warm, and wet.

All mine to devour.

This beautiful, luscious brunette.

She's got a steady hold.

Her eyes stay locked on mine.

Expressive, honest, and bold.

A bond neither of us can deny.

These lessons aren't just about sex.

Though, they're definitely hot as hell.

They're about re-connecting, love, and intimacy.

So happy I finally fell.

Continue a steady rhythm.

Plunging and hitting the right spot.

We're both getting close to coming.

Feel my stomach muscles coil, twisting into knots.

Pushed over the edge and pulsing.

Her legs clench tighter.

Thoroughly enjoying.

This all-nighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

There are only a few chapters left. I thought I'd ask all of you to help play a part in one of the final chapters. There are many positions left to choose from. That being said, of the positions listed below (by name), which would you like to see them do and learn? Tell me your choice in a review. The answer with the most votes will make it in the story. :)

Bed Spread, Electric Slide, Erotic Accordion, G-Force, Pleasure Pick Me Up, Rock A Bye Booty, Sexual Seesaw, Sexy Scissor, Thigh Master, or V is for Vixen.

I look forward to your selections. See you tomorrow. *Smooches*


	97. Chapter 97

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Hi, DreamOfTheEndless! Saying that now in case the day escapes me again. :( Miss you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 97 – Circles (EPOV)<strong>

Our love's even stronger.

Daily hugs and kisses bestrewed.

Like the spring season upon us.

Time has left our hearts renewed.

Things with the family are great.

Feels like we've never been apart.

Never felt more content or happy.

Than with my parents, brothers, sisters, and sweetheart.

These months have passed quickly.

Spending time reconnecting and catching up.

But I'd still like some time with Bella.

Just the two of us, snuggled up.

"Thought we could take a trip to the cabin."

Back to where it all started.

To which she replies, "Let's go!"

And off to pack she's darted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Looks like we're headed back to where it all began. You ready for some alone time at the cabin? Let me know in a review. And don't forget to send in your lesson choice if you haven't yet. ;)

See you later this evening. XOXO!


	98. Chapter 98

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

Gonna be hanging with DreamOfTheEndless tomorrow. I hope to anyway as we bring this baby to a close.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 98 – Home (BPOV)<strong>

The family says they'll miss us.

But we all need time alone.

Just be gone a couple weeks.

While they all take a trip to Rome.

Italy is beautiful.

But it's not my favorite place.

Rather cuddle up next to Edward.

In our own perfect, little space.

Make our journey south.

Feed along the way.

Need to fill up now.

So we have lots of time to play.

Lots of great memories.

Come rushing back.

Good times spent together.

Reminisce as we unpack.

The cabin's all ours.

Warm fire is crackling.

My sexy, hot mate.

All mine for the tackling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

So, the votes I've received have been tallied. I could tell you the winner now, but it might be more fun if it's a surprise. I will say it was a close race with the winner only coming ahead by one. It seems that there were two positions that were more popular than the others. ;)

I'll see you guys tomorrow. The final two chapters will post. :'( I hope you like them. XOXO!


	99. Chapter 99

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

DreamOfTheEndless, I need some major hand holding. Are you up for it?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 99 – Lesson 32 (BPOV)<strong>

Making out by the fire.

Nice having free reign.

With him hard and against me.

I can no longer abstain.

Seems like a good time.

To try something new.

A lesson where he's in control.

I'm totally subdued.

**Lesson thirty-two…**

_Electric slide_.

Lying on my stomach.

Legs slightly apart.

Rest on my elbows.

He sits behind my rump.

His hands out to our sides.

Legs bent, held forward.

He leans back as he enters me.

Slowly rocks forward.

Squeeze my legs tighter.

He has total command.

Focuses on my pleasure.

Gliding fast and then slow.

"I'm yours. Now and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

Just one chapter left to go, and it's from Edward. I don't know about you, but I'm going to miss these two.

As you can see, the lesson picked by the majority was The Electric Slide. I hope it's all you imagined it would be. LOL! Leave me a review and let me know.

Pic of the lesson is on my profile. See you one last time later this evening. XOXO!


	100. Chapter 100

**Authors Notes:**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun. ;)

See mega long chapter end notes below.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 100 – Forever (EPOV)<strong>

Our story's not over.

We have forever.

Plenty more lessons to learn.

But the most important.

Has already been taught.

It's the reason for my return.

Resolved to be alone.

Lost in the dark.

Until my world was filled with light.

And even though.

Alice set us up.

Isabella made everything right.

Started off with lustful lessons.

Her the student.

And me the teacher.

But truth be told.

She taught me so much more.

Showing me my very best features.

Love and forgiveness.

Family and sweetness.

That I'm worthy.

Deserving of happiness.

I am.

Because of her.

She's my Nirvana.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

The word Nirvana summed up means any place or condition of great peace or bliss. That's what Bella is to Edward. She's his perfect happiness, and he's hers. :)

I can't believe this journey is coming to an end. It started out as a crazy little plot bunny that jumped in the shower with me one morning and evolved into 100 chapters. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it. It was a little stressful at times, posting twice a day, but I made you a promise at the beginning and wanted to keep it. I hope I did good. :D

I have to thank DreamOfTheEndless for being the most amazing support system a girl could ever ask for. She listened to this insane story idea one morning in October and encouraged me to write it. She's allowed me to vent, toss ideas at her, suggested words and phrases, helped plot out the story line and pushed me to make it better, cracked her whip when I needed some tough love, cheered me on when I didn't think I could write another word, held my hand and gave me hugs when I needed a friend, listened to me cry over real life drama, and read every chapter several times over. I can't thank you enough, sweetness. You're stuck with me now. You know I love you big bunches.

To everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, alerted, PMed, or recc'd this story out, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your love and kindness have overwhelmed me and gotten me through the past two months. I hope that both the story and I have lived up to your expectations.

I don't know what new story projects I will undertake in the future, but I hope you'll put me on alert. I do have a full length story to get back to. It's an AH fic that is near and dear to my heart. You'll find it on my profile. It's called Always Leads Back to You. I'd love for you to check it out if you haven't yet. It should be completing in the next couple months.

I guess that's it for now. I hope you'll leave me some love one last time. I'll be hoarding a box of tissues and crying as I mark this story complete.

Love, hugs, and smooches, kids!

XOXO!

Dinx


End file.
